The Legend of Zelda: End of Destiny Part One
by Big Niz
Summary: Now Anonymous Review friendly! The first leg of Link's final quest is over, but will he live to see Part two? Link's father revealed! Ganon's return! Link vs Link before Arxane, haha! Please R & R!
1. The Messenger

The Legend of Zelda: End of Destiny 

**Part One: Beginning of the End**

Prologue 

   _"Will you promise to take care of him for me?  Please, you are my only…his only…hope."_

_   "I do not know if I can.  He will be an outcast here.  He will not be accepted."_

_   "He will, he will, if you will accept him as one of your own, treat him like all the others."_

_   "…"_

_   "Please…I'm dying…it's all I can do to stand here before you.  If you will take him, I will die in peace."_

_   "…"_

_   "Please…"_

_   "Bring him before me."_

_   "What's wrong?  Why do you make that face?"_

_   "Leave the child with me.  He will be safe.  Thou can die in peace."_

_   "Thank you, thank you…"_

_   "Before you pass from this realm, know this.  In leaving this child in my care, thou hast sealed his fate.  He is the Chosen One of your people, and by leaving him here, you have set him on the path destiny has chosen for him.   From this moment on, his destiny is chosen, and he must fulfill it, for good or for ill.   DOS's thou understand?"_

_   "I do.  Anything to keep him alive."_

_   "Very well.  May the goddesses give thy soul safe passage to the Sacred Realm.  Your child shall be safe."_

Chapter One The Messenger 

   Dawn was settling in over the land of Hyrule, the sun rising in the east over the Lost Woods.  As the night creatures returned to their burrows and dens, the birds began their morning song.  For the Hylians privileged enough to have ever witnessed the remarkable occasion from within the Woods (which very, very few had), or especially the Kokiri Forest (which even fewer had), it stood out in their mind as one, if not the, most beautiful site they had ever seen.  That is, if they took the time to appreciate it.

   Which the man staggering across the bridge to the Kokiri forest could not afford to do.

   He was dressed in Hylian clothing: light tunic and slacks, with heavy boots and a satchel strapped across his shoulders.  He had lost his cloak in his hasty trek to the Woods to the wolfos that had come upon him unexpectedly.  He was badly wounded, gashes crossing his chest and blood matting his black hair.  He could not quit however; he had to complete his mission.  His life depended on it.

   He clutched at his chest, the wounds once again starting to ooze blood.  He fell onto the wooden planks of the bridge, only halfway across.  He tried to crawl the rest of the way, but as soon as he heard the growls of the wolfos behind him.  He turned his head around to view his demise: three of the wolf like beasts prowled towards him, deep, guttural growls emanating from their throats.  He closed his eyes, awaiting his fate.  Dying here, he figured, was much better then what would happen if he returned to his master having failed his mission.

   Suddenly, out of the darkness of the tunnel leading into the heart of the Woods, he heard the snap of a spring being released, and a tip of a spear attached to a chain whizzed by his ear, striking the nearest wolfos.  A hookshot.  The beast dissolved and crumbled into nothingness.

   The other two wolfos crouched into fighting positions and leapt into the darkness with a roar.  Suddenly, a bright flash of fire erupted into the glade, dimming the sun.  The wolfos flew back out of the tunnel, dissolving while in the air, their ashes covering the man.  Following them out of the tunnel came a lone figure, wrapped in a long, dark cloak, his face hidden by the hood.  He walked over to the fallen man and crouched down beside him.  The last thing the man remembered before falling into unconsciousness was his savior lifting him off the ground and carrying back into the tunnel.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   By the time he awoke, the sun had already risen to its apex in the sky.  He was lying in a soft bed, his tunic removed, and bandages crossing his chest and wrapped around his head.  The bandages kept more blood from escaping, but he knew that he had already lost too much.  He would be dead before the day was done.  Wearily, and with much effort, he sat up and surveyed his surroundings.

   He was in a large, circular room, the walls, ceiling and floor seemingly carved out of the middle of a tree.  A tree house, he surmised.  He was simply furnished: a bed, a table, three chairs, a wash table, a chest, and a cabinet.  What caught the man's eye, however, was what lined the walls.

   One wall was lined with an armory to make any soldier green with envy; there were four swords, one wrought of gold, a broadsword and a longsword made of Goron steel, and the last of some strange, shimmering metal he had never seen before.  There was a Gerudo bow with arrows, bombs, bombchus, the longshot that had saved his life, a large Goron battle hammer, a slingshot, and a boomerang even.  Enough weapons to withstand any attack.

   Another side of the house was lined with masks, twenty-four in total, ranging from a keaton to a bird to one with the fierce visage of a warrior.  _"This must be it!"_ he thought to himself, _"The home of the hero!"_

   A seizure of pain racked his body; his time was coming soon.  He heard movement outside the door to the house.  A young man brushed aside the curtain door and stepped in.  He was tall, wiry yet muscular.  He had a lean, handsome face, both ears pierced with silver earrings.  He had piercing blue eyes, and a mop of blond hair covered by a long green hat.  He was wearing a white tunic covered by a forest green vest, with leather slacks and knee boots.  In his arms he carried a bucket of water and some herbs.

   "Lie back down," he urged the injured man, "You've lost a lot of blood.  It's a good thing I was heading out today, otherwise I wouldn't have found you until it was too late."

   "You…are…" the man stammered, his strength fading fast, "The Hero…of Time…Link?"

   Link stared at the man in astonishment.  No one was supposed to know that he was the Hero of Time.  When he had closed the Door of Time for good, he had erased the future in which he would have become the Chosen One.  Supposedly he, Zelda, the Sages, and Navi were the only ones who remembered his time travel adventure seven years ago, and he had not heard from Navi since.

   "Yes, that's me.  How do you…"

   "Doesn't…matter…now…I come…bearing news…" the dying man tried desperately to make out the last words.  Link poured some of the water into a glass and raised it to the man's lips.  Very little made it in.  The man tried to whisper some final words, and Link leaned closer in order to hear.  The man uttered his final words and passed on into the Sacred Realm, and as those words passed through his lips, Link's beliefs, his fate, and even that of Hyrule would be forever changed.

   "Your…father…is alive…"


	2. Visage From the Past

Chapter Two Visage from the Past 

   Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, walked down the corridors of the Royal Palace, her long sky-blue dress trailing behind her.  On her brow she wore a golden tiara signifying her station.  It was a beautiful morning, and sunlight shone through the windows of the corridor.  

   Despite the apparent tranquility, Zelda was ill at ease.  She couldn't explain why, but for some reason she possessed a sense of foreboding.  Things were running smoothly in the country; trade and exports with the other nations were at an all time high, there were no wars, no disputes, no nothing.  Still, there was that nagging feeling at the base of her skull, warning her of some future calamity.

   She paced the hallways, trying to shake the strange feelings, when a young page came barreling down the hall after her.

   "Princess Zelda, Princess Zelda!" he yelled.  She turned to face him.  He fell to a knee and kissed her hand, "You must come quickly!  Your father has fallen ill!"

   "What?" Zelda gasped.

   "It happened suddenly.  One moment he was fine, and then the next, he was collapsed on the floor, pale and sweating heavily!"

   "Take me to him…Now!"

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Impa, Zelda's attendant and bodyguard, was already at the king's side when she arrived at his chamber.  The tall, grim Sheika was deep in thought, staring at the king's stricken form.  "Impa!" Zelda exclaimed, "What's happened to my father?"

   "We don't know, your highness," she said, "He just collapsed into unconsciousness and hasn't woken since."

   Zelda looked down at her father's shivering body, her heart caught in her throat.  _"What could be wrong," she thought, __"Is this why I've been feeling so strange?"_

   "Your highness?"

   Zelda turned to face another page, his face turned down in embarrassment and shame.

   "Forgive me, highness," he stammered, "but there is a messenger demanding an audience with you,"

   Zelda was about to turn on the page for even suggesting she leave her father's side, but he quickly declared, "He claims to know what ails your father."

   "How?" she asked, "He only fell ill moments ago…how could anyone outside this chamber know?"

   "He did not say, highness, only that he knows of the problem and demands your presence."

   Zelda thought a moment.  "Very well," she decided, "I will meet with him in the throne room.  Bring him there."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Princess Zelda awaited the stranger's arrival, sitting in her throne, pondering the situation and what could be done about it.  She had summoned the greatest doctors of every race, Hylian, Goron, Zora and Gerudo.  All she could do was wait patiently for their arrival.  And that of this messenger.

   There was a doorway directly parallel to the throne forty feet away, and through this door came the page, followed by a tall, slender figure cowled in pitch black clerical robes.  The page left the room, closing the door behind him.  The figure walked up to the dais, stopping at the first stair.  "What business do you have with me, sir?" Zelda started politely, not wanting to admit to anything.

   "I know of the king's sudden sickness," the stranger replied in a throaty yet still fairly young voice, "and I know how it may be ended."

   The loving daughter in Zelda's heart leapt, but the part that made her Princess was suspicious.  She chose her words carefully, keeping a cool demeanor.

   "The king's health is not to be discussed with anyone.  However, I can assure you that he is in fine health and…."

   "Please, your highness," the cleric interrupted, "I know you are very wise and skilled in the ways of earthly politics.  However, I warn you not to insult my intelligence, or my resolve.  The king is deathly ill, and I know of it."

   Zelda's jaw tightened, but she kept her voice even.  "How, sir, did you come of this knowledge, if what you claim is true."

   "Because, your highness," the man replied, pulling back the hood of his robes to reveal his face, "I caused it."

   Zelda had been party to more diplomatic negotiations and political fiascos than she cared to remember, and as such, knew that any display of emotion in such circumstances were a potentially dangerous luxury she could not afford.  Despite this, Zelda was visibly startled when she saw the man's face.  Though it was younger and not as defined, she would recognize the features anywhere: sharp, hawk-like nose, wild, fiery red hair, cocky lopsided grin, and deep, penetrating golden eyes.  Ganondorf.

   _"But…how…" Zelda thought.  The man laughed at her reaction, a laugh that sounded far too familiar._

   "I know what you're thinking," he said, "You are thinking something along the lines of 'how? How does he look so much like a man that has been gone eight years?'  Oh, I shall never forget the look on your face.  Absolutely timeless."

   He started to climb the steps, but thought better of it and remained.  "My name is Rolondrof.  The man you call Ganondorf is my half-brother.  And, before you ask, after the Gerudo had finished with our father's…services…he returned to outskirts of the Valley.  He remarried, and thus I was born.  My father and I watched from afar as Ganondorf rose to power, only to have him one day vanish.  Disappear from the land without a trace." His smile faded into a scowl of absolute hatred, "Because…of…you.  You, the Sages, and the boy they call Link.  You banished my brother to the Gap Between Realms.  Which is why your father is made to suffer."

   "How dare you…" Zelda hissed, regaining her voice, "Your 'brother' was a monster, one that came close to ending all life in his quest for power.  What I did, I did for everything and everyone, including you.  Now you dare to strike at me through my father.  Be warned, Rolondrof; I am not someone you wish to have for an enemy.  Heal my father, or so help me, I'll see you locked beside your brother in the Gap."

   Rolondrof was laughing hysterically.  "Bravo your highness," he said through peals of laughter, "Bravo.  Such a marvelous speech.  Your reputation is quite deserved.  But I did not come here to listen to your warnings.  I came to give my own, along with an alternative."

   "Tell me your alternative."  Zelda commanded, her voice dripping with venom.

   "I can cure your father," Rolondrof started, "On one condition: you will release my brother from his imprisonment.  Do this and your father shall be spared.  Refuse, and he dies.  I do not joke, highness; he _will die, and my brother shall be released regardless, through means that will cause you to most certainly regret any inaction now.  That, Princess, is my warning.  Heed it well."_

   "Even if it was possible, I would not unleash Ganon's evil on this world again.  My answer is no."  Zelda's tone was firm and determined, yet inside she was being torn apart.  She had to choose between her father's fate and that of Hyrule's.

   Rolondrof scowled at her from beneath his heavy orange brows.  "Though I had hoped differently, I expected that this would be your response.   Very well, Princess, if that is your decision, then let me offer my condolences, for you have just rung the king's death knell.  He will die, and there will be nothing you can do to stop it."

   With this he pulled a small pebble from his cloak.  He raised it above his head and paused, hissing, "Do not bother to bring the boy into this.  He is being taken care of.  And he will suffer far, far more than you are now."  He dropped the pebble, and in a flash of light, he was gone.

   Zelda's head fell into her hands, sobbing out her grief.  From the shadows behind her throne, Impa emerged and placed a loving hand on her shoulder.  "Do not worry," she said, "We will find a cure, and Link will not be easy to destroy."

   "I hope so," Zelda sobbed, "What did you come up with?"

   "He knew I was here; that's why he did not climb the steps.  He knows of the Sheikah, and it can be assumed that he knows many of our ways, thus the disappearing.  I also believe he is a magic user.  There is no other way to explain the king's current health.  There is no way he can be poisoned, as I taste every dish of food prepared for the royal family.  There is much more to this man than meets the eye."

   "Get me Link."  Zelda said in as commanding a tone as possible.

   "I can't, your highness.  No one in Hyrule knows where he now lives."

   "Get…me…Link.  For his sake…and for ours."


	3. Destiny's Path

Chapter Three Destiny's Path 

   Link buried the man in the graveyard of a small village just north of the forest; to have buried him in the Lost Woods or the Kokiri Forest would have damned him to a rebirth as a Stalfos.  It was midday by the time Link returned to the forest, his thoughts heavy with the stranger's words.  He wandered through the Kokiri village, pondering what had happened.  Around him the other Kokiri were going about their business, some of them greeting him, others not, particularly Mido.

   It wasn't long before Saria strolled up beside him, not saying a word, just walking.  Link glanced down at the green haired Kokiri and smiled a little.  Saria had been his best friend his entire life, and she knew that all he needed right now was time to think.  Her presence was enough.  Besides, being the Sage of the Forest made her a little more sensitive to the needs of others, and also a wealth of information and advice.

   After a while they settled in Saria's house, sitting across from each other at her small table.  Link related all that had occurred that morning.  After the tale, Saria sat in silence, gathering her thoughts on the matter.  Finally, she said, "Do you think it's true?"

   "I don't know," Link sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair, "I have no idea what to think.  You and the other Kokiri are the only family I've ever had.  I've never even considered that my parents might still be alive.  When the Deku Tree Sprout told me my mother died shortly after bringing me into the forest, I automatically assumed my father had also died.  But now…"  he faded into silence, leaning back in exasperation.

   "Well, I dunno if what this guy said is true, but I do think it's about time you tried to figure out a little bit about your real family," Saria advised, "I mean, for the past eight years you've been wandering Hyrule, going on some great journey to 'learn anything that might be useful', but you haven't discovered anything about yourself.  I know it's only been two months since you came back, but I think it's time you put your past at rest, and if your father is alive, then to seek him out and make your peace with him."

   Link couldn't help but smile.  "You know, for a girl permanently stuck at the age of ten, you sound amazingly old."

   "The perks of being a mystic Sage in a future I shouldn't even remember.  Or is it the past now?"  Saria giggled, "Anyway, what are you going to do?"

   Link thought a moment, then rose to his feet.  "First, I think I'll pay a visit to the Tree."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "What brings you here today, young Link?"  the Deku Tree asked as Link entered his glade.  This new Deku Tree sprouted shortly after the death of the first Great Deku Tree died, and had since grown from a sprout into a large, strong sapling.  It regarded Link with an air of ancient knowledge and wisdom.

   Link looked up into the "face" of the Deku Tree, really just a shaping of the bark into brows and a nose.  "A man came into the Forest this morning…a Hylian."

   "I know," the Deku Tree replied.

   "Then you also know what he came for…me.  He came searching for the 'Hero of Time'.  He knew about me and my travels through time.  Something only you, the Sages, and Navi should know."

   The Tree remained silent.  Link pressed on, "He claimed that my father was still alive.  Then he died.  I want to know if this is true.  And if so, why you didn't tell me."

   The Tree remained silent for a moment, and then replied, "It is true, though how this Hylian discovered this is beyond me at the moment.  And I never told you because you did not ask."

   Link grimaced.  He couldn't argue with the Tree's logic, even if he didn't appreciate it at the moment.  Crossing his arms, he looked up into the Tree's face.  "Then tell me," he demanded, "Who is he?  Where can I find him?"

   "I cannot tell you." The Tree replied.

   "What?" Link gaped in astonishment, "Why not?  I have a right to know…after all I've done, it's the least I deserve."

   "I will forgive your anger, due to what has happened.  However, I cannot tell you because I am forbidden."  If Link didn't know better, he could have sworn he heard embarrassment and a trace of regret in the Tree's voice.

   "Who forbids it?"  Link demanded.  He couldn't believe what the Tree was saying.

   "It is forbidden by fate.  You must discover the answer for yourself."

   Link couldn't think of what to stay.  'Forbidden by fate'?  It could only mean that he was the focus of yet another prophecy; destiny had already chosen the path for him to follow.  "Fate," he grumbled, "What has fate determined for me this time?  Another tyrannical despot?   A new evil mask?  Maybe a new evil demon for me to add to the dozens of killed in the past eight years."  His tone took an angry turn.  "Ever since your predecessor sent Navi to me, my life has been one battle after another.  You know what I've been doing ever since then.  For Farore's sake, I only got back two months ago!  Why can't I have one blasted moment of peace?"

   "I am sorry Link," this time Link was sure he heard regret, "You must discover it for yourself.  The road will be long and difficult.  Even I cannot foretell the outcome…the chances of your returning to this forest again are small…as are those of your survival."

   Link said nothing for a long time.  Finally, he declared, "As always, I have no choice.  If that is the path the goddesses have chosen for me, then I'll walk it…no matter where it leads."

   "I am truly sorry, Hero of Time.  The only advice I can provide is to remain strong; never falter in your resolve.  Once again, the fate of our world, and others, will depend on you.  Farewell…and good journey."

   By then Link was gone.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Saria sat on Link's bed as he packed for his journey.  Wrapped into a large satchel he carried with him his Goron and Zora tunics and masks, the Fierce Deity mask, his gold and silver gauntlets, and the Fairy Sword he had brought back from Termina.  At his waist, hooked to his belt, were his longshot, rupee pouch, bomb bag, and a small pouch holding his ocarina.  Strapped across his shoulders were his broadsword and bow and arrows.  He flung his long cloak over his shoulders—fall had just begun, and it was getting cold—and picked up his satchel.  "So," Saria said, "Where're you gonna look first?"

   "I figure I'll start at the castle library.  They keep records of all the births in Hyrule.  My birth has to be in one of the records."

   "Sounds like a good plan.  You just gonna warp there?"

   "No," Link answered, "I'd be warping right into the middle of a sermon.  I'll walk.  If I hurry, I can make it to Lon Lon in about a day and a half.  I'll pick up Epona and take her with me."

   At the mention of Lon Lon Ranch, a mischievous smile crept across Saria's face.  "To get Epona," she repeated.  "That it?"

   "Yeah."  Link regarded her with a puzzled look, "What are you smiling at?"

   "Oh, I just figured you'd stop and say hi to Malon when you got there."

   "Of course," Link replied, turning away to hide his slightly blushed face, "She's a good friend.  Which, I might add," turning to face her, a playful smile on his lips, "is none of your business."

   Saria giggled, "Of course not."

   "Besides," Link continued, stuffing a change of clothes into the pack, "I could use the solitude of walking.  Every time I warp or use my magic, it just reminds of why I have them in the first place."

   Saria leaned forward.  She and Link had had this conversation before.  "There's no point in feeling sorry for yourself Link.  Everyone else does that for you."

   "You don't understand Saria."  Link sighed.  "Yes you're a Sage, but you still get to live in peace.  That's your job.  I haven't been able to do that since I was ten years old.  After I defeated Ganon, I defeated Majora.  The last eight years of my life have been spent training and battling and killing."  He sat down on the bed next to her.  "I know every form of combat in this country.  I've mastered every weapon and fighting style in eight years when it would have taken the average person a lifetime.  Not because I chose to, but because it was required for whatever threat needed to be taken care of.  It's frightening to think that while I'm supposed to be a hero, all I really know is death.  I'm a weapon, plain and simple.  And I hate it."

   Saria looked at him for a moment, and then wrapped her small arms around his broad shoulders.  She and Link had stayed in constant contact during his travels thanks to the Ocarina of Time and his frequent visits during his travels, and she had seen the toll all he had described had taken on him.  When he first became the Hero of Time, at the tender age of ten, he had accepted it without question.  As he aged however, he began to resent the role thrust on him.  He would never shirk his duty to the people of Hyrule—he'd die before that happened—but knowing that his life was not his own frustrated him.  Link was still the good, friendly person he had always been, but his eyes and his spirit had aged beyond his eighteen years. 

   As a Sage, it was her duty to bring peace.  As the Hero of Time it was his duty to destroy.

   They sat like that for a while until Link gently unwrapped her and gathered up his satchel.  "Want me to go with you to the bridge?" she asked.

   "If you like.  Goddesses know I'll want the company later on."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Link stooped down and gave Saria a quick hug as they stood on the bridge leaving Kokiri Village.  "I'll be back as soon as I can," he promised.

   "I know."  Saria smiled, "Just make that soon.  If you need me for anything, just call on the ocarina."

   "You know I will.  Take care."  And with that he was gone.

   She stood there staring after him for a while, and then she turned back and entered the forest.  She headed straight for the Deku Tree's glade.  The Tree was expecting her.  "I know why you have come, Forest Sage, and I am afraid I know no more than you concerning Link's fate."

   "I have a bad feeling about this." Saria confessed, "All of it.  How could this Hylian know where to find Link, let alone know he was the Hero of Time?  Link's kept his whereabouts hidden for the past eight years.  He only just came back two months ago.  No one knows what he did for Hyrule, so no one recognizes him, and he always warps here so he can't be followed.  Something just doesn't smell right."

   "I concur, young Saria, but alas there is nothing we can do.  I am also puzzled by this turn of events, even though they were to be expected.  So it was deemed at the beginning, so shall it be."

   "I know, I know.  That doesn't keep me from worrying though.  Something bad is going to come of all this."

   "Indeed," the Tree agreed, "but alas, our fate will once again be determined by the Hero's actions.  I can tell you this: The Goddesses have no more plans for Link.  The destiny that has been laid out for him will soon be fulfilled.  Whatever may happen, for better or worse, this will be Link's last quest."


	4. Reunion

Chapter Four Reunion 

   The sun had already set an hour before Link arrived at the ranch.  He had hitched a ride from a farmer on his way to a village near the ranch, and that had shortened his trip considerably. After almost a day of traveling, he was glad for it.  Link thanked the farmer and walked through the familiar gates and up the path to the farmhouse.  He heard the familiar sounds of cuckoos and horses further on in the corral.  There was a light on in the farmhouse, so Link knocked on the door.  He was greeted by a short, fat man with a bushy moustache and a balding head dressed in blue coveralls.  The man squinted at him through sleepy eyes, but his face brightened when he recognized who was at his door.  "Well clip my whiskers and call me a cow!  If it ain't my old buddy Link!  How ya doin' son?  Say, what do you say to marrying Malon?  Ha Ha!"

   "Not today Talon," Link laughed, "I just came by to pick up Epona.  I'm going on a trip, and I'll need her with me."

   "Is that all?  Heck, son, you don't need to ask me!  But I'm afraid Malon took Epona with her to the Castle Market earlier today to run some errands.  She should be back sometime tomorrow."

   "No problem Talon, I'll go down to the market and meet her there."

   Talon frowned and led Link into the farmhouse.  "You'll do no such thing.  You'll stay here tonight.  We got a guest room that's fit for staying in, and you're stayin' in it.  I won't take no for an answer…"

   "I don't want to impose…"

   "Boy, what did I just say?  Now get your keester up them stairs…first door on the right.  But first you'll sit up and have a drink with me."

   Link had one drink.  Talon, however, had many.  They sat up for over an hour, talking about whatever came to Talon's mind, and Link was too polite to interrupt.  Finally Talon acknowledged that he too was tired, and Link went up the stairs to his room.  He absently glanced over his shoulder at the doorway across the hall.  Malon's room.  He hoped that he would see her tomorrow at the market.  It had been a while since he had visited the ranch, and he counted Malon as one of his best friends.  Sighing, he stepped into his room, dropped his satchel on the table by his bed, and collapsed onto the mattress.  He was asleep in minutes.

*                                  *                                  *

   Link dreamt that night.  In his dream, he saw himself racing through a field on the back of Epona, desperately trying to evade some unseen pursuer, a passenger saddled behind him.  The vision shimmered, and he was atop a rocky crevice, jutting out over a familiar ocean.  He was bleeding from several wounds and was being approached by an ominous figure.  Next, he was standing atop a tall tower, sword drawn, staring down a hulking opponent.  Finally, as the dream changed for the last time, he stood in the Temple of Time, standing before the pedestal housing the Master Sword.  As he gripped the handle a dark cloud filled the chamber; someone was laughing; and then he heard a sound like thunder as the roof collapsed onto him.

   He awoke with a small cry, nearly tumbling out of the bed.  Throughout his life, he had been plagued by nightmares whenever something was about to happen.  If he had had any doubts about the Deku Tree's prediction, they had now vanished.  He closed his eyes hesitantly, almost afraid of further dreams.  Slowly, he fell back asleep, and dreamed no more.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Hyrule Castle Market was packed full, even at ten in the morning.  Link shouldered his way through the busy square, making his way through the meandering streets that led to the roadway leading to castle, his eyes instinctively roaming the crowds, on the lookout for any possible threats, though he didn't expect to find any.  If anything, he was the one being eyed suspiciously.  He had hidden his sword as best he could under his cloak, but he still walked like a man who knew how to defend himself.

   Also, though he was embarrassed to admit it, he searched for one particular head, topped with flaming red hair.

   Suddenly, he felt an arm wrap around his waist.  Without thinking he grabbed the thin wrist and threw his attacker against a nearby wall, pulling the longshot from his belt and holding the point to their throat.  His attacker let out a small shriek, and only then did Link realize who it was and pulled the weapon away, releasing the attacker, who promptly slapped him across the face.  He quickly tried to stammer an apology.  "I—I'm sorry Malon, I didn't know it was you,"

   Malon continued to glare at him for a moment, then laughed out loud and pulled him into a warm embrace.  "You're getting jumpy fairy-boy, but I still love ya!"

   She released him for a moment and he got a good look at her.  She stood a head shorter than him, and her long red hair swayed with any movement of her head.  Her clear blue eyes sparkled, as did a smile Link could never look at without smiling back.  She was dressed in a white blouse and navy blue skirt with red trimmings, all of which was covered with a red riding cloak.

   "It's great to see you again Link.  I was wondering when you'd visit again," she exclaimed, moving a stray hair behind her ear.

   "I'm sorry it hasn't been sooner, but I've had business back east; some stray wolfos were running around the Lost Woods."

   Malon nodded, understanding.  "Ah, I see.  Mighty Link must save woods from evil dog-things."  She tried to say this in a deeper voice, but the effect was lost in her giggling.  "So what brings you here?  Off to the castle?" she said this last bit in a different tone of voice, one Link had difficulty discerning.

   "Yeah," he answered, "I'm going away for a while, and I needed to check up on some things before I left.  Which reminds me, I'll have to take Epona, if it isn't too much trouble."

   "'Course you can," Malon replies, "She misses you as much as I do," she said, faintly blushing, "But you'll need to take me home first, after I'm finished with these deliveries."

   "That was my plan.  How long do you need?"

   "I only have one more stop to make, but I was thinking of looking around the market for a while.  You can go to castle first, if you like, and I can meet you later."

   Link nodded and smiled,  "Sounds perfect.  I'll meet you at the Bazaar in three hours."

  "I'll be there," Malon giggled again, and Link never tired of it.  "Incidentally, where are you going?"

   Link hesitated, wondering whether to make up an excuse or tell the truth.  Compared to others Link had met, Malon led a good life.  However, she felt her life was boring and needed a little spicing up.  On more than one occasion she had tried to follow him after one of his visits; chances were good that she might try again.

   But then again, he didn't even know where he was heading, so it didn't matter what he said.  "I'm not quite sure yet," he said.  "That's partly why I'm going to the castle."

   "Oh…" Malon replied, looking a little crestfallen, reading some hidden meaning to Link's answer that he couldn't discern.  She covered it quickly, however, and smiled up at him.  "Alright.  Three hours it is.  See you then fairy-boy."  And with that she turned and headed towards a clothing stand.  Link watched her go, puzzling over her mixed reactions.  He had been surrounded by women of various ages and stations his entire life, had even been courted by a good number of them.  Unfortunately, he feared, no matter how long he spent with them or how wise he might be in other aspects of life, women would always remain a mystery.  A survival mechanism, maybe, to keep well meaning men like him on their toes.

   Link shrugged and turned north towards the castle.


	5. Riddles and Rhymes

Chapter Five Riddles and Rhymes 

   Normally, the palace gardens were where Zelda felt the most relaxed, where she came to relieve stress.  Today, however, no amount of floral beauty could calm her.  Her father had not improved; the doctors on hand could find nothing physically wrong with him, and she sensed no magic behind the strange malady.  Impa had sent her apprentice, Shrike, to search out answers, but he had only been gone for two days, and Zelda was already growing impatient.

   Deep in thought, she hardly noticed the page come up behind her and announce the arrival of the Zora physician.  She merely nodded, and the page hurried off.  Alone again, she went over in her head for the hundredth time all she knew or could infer.  Rolondrof had come before her and announced his involvement in her father's illness, yet he had done so in a casual and almost formal manner.  This proved he believed himself to be powerful, untouchable, and Zelda was too smart to call his bluff.  He had spoken with her respectfully, acknowledging her power and wisdom, yet not implying that she was his better or even his equal.  He claimed to have anticipated any and all contingencies, and that regardless of her answer to his threat, Ganon would be released; he was merely taunting her and testing her resolve with any promise to cure the king.

   These facts displayed Rolondrof's first flaw: arrogance.  As a princess and a politician, Zelda had been trained to manipulate an opponent's weakness until she had them where she wanted.  Rolondrof's arrogance was something for her to exploit, if only she could figure out how.  And she would.  Her role as the Seventh Sage may not be common knowledge, but it was a widely known fact throughout Hyrule that the Princess Zelda was a master of diplomacy and politics.

   The one thing she could not figure out, though, was Link's role in Rolondrof's game.  Link had defeated Ganon and all his minions; he had banished the thief before he could ever gain a foothold on the land, so it was obvious that much of Rolondrof's anger and plans for vengeance would focus around him.  However, try as she might, she could not come to any conclusions as to Rolondrof's plans.

   Zelda let out an exasperated sigh, taking a seat in the gazebo in the middle of the gardens.  She had not heard from Link in over a month, and then it was just a message saying that he had made it "home", wherever that was.  She knew that he was more than capable of looking after himself, that Impa was right in saying that he would be extremely difficult to kill.  Perhaps that was what bothered her about Rolondrof's warning.

   "Your highness," a voice came from behind her, causing her to jump slightly in her seat.  It took her a moment to recognize the voice, but when she placed it she relaxed a little.

   "You know I don't like it when you do that," she gently chastised, not turning around; she had no guarantee that the messenger could even be seen.

   "Forgive me your highness," the messenger replied.  The voice was quiet, like a soft wind through the leaves of a willow, yet strong and steady as a rock at the same time.

   Zelda continued to stare forward.  "You're back earlier than expected Shrike.  Is that good or bad news?"

   Zelda swore she heard Shrike sigh, and she smiled.  Impa would not have been pleased to hear that; Sheikah weren't supposed to display such outward shows of emotion.  "The latter, I'm afraid.  I returned so quickly not because I discovered the cause of the king's illness, but because I discovered a more pressing concern."

   The princess felt a little angry at this comment, wondering what could possibly be more pressing than her father's well being.  That thinking was selfish, however, so she continued to listen.

   Shrike seemed to sense her anger, and waited a moment before continuing.  They had grown up together, and Shrike knew Zelda better than anyone, except maybe Impa or Link.  "I had been riding for a day when I found it," the Sheikah continued.  "I had stopped in Barsmill, a town about a mile west of Lon Lon Ranch, to refresh my horse.  When I got there, I found it had changed considerably since I had last visited."

   "How so?"

   "Milady, it has become a merc town."

   Zelda stiffened in her seat, but waited for Shrike to continue.  "I snuck around, trying to figure out what was going on.  From what I could gather, close to three hundred mercenaries and criminals are occupying the village and the surrounding area, with more arriving daily.  The townspeople have either been driven out completely or massacred didn't have time to find out for certain, but I believe they have been hiring lizaflos and stalfos.  It also looks like the blacksmith's workshop has become an Iron Knuckle factory."

   Zelda was horrified.  How could something like this have happened without the royal spies and soldiers discovering it?  Almost afraid to ask, she said, "Who is behind this gathering?"

   Again, Shrike hesitated.  "Some of the mercs were talking about the 'Church of Ganon', and more than one mentioned the name Rolondrof, along with someone called Skorn.  I hurried back as soon as I could with this news.  Should I continue my investigations?"

   Zelda thought for a moment.  "No Shrike," she replied, "Stay here for now.  I get the feeling you'll be needed here.  But be ready; I'm sure I'll have need of you soon enough."  She didn't mention that she had also just felt a strange tingling sensation in the back of her mind signaling Link's presence.  They had discovered that when they were within close proximity to each other, for some unexplained reason, they were able to sense each other.  They had only just discovered this gift a short while ago, only three months ago, when Link was last at the castle.  She found it strange, not to mention a little frightening, that they were connected on such an intimate level.  Regardless, Link was in the city, and chances were he'd be at the castle any time now.  He would need to hear of Shrike's news.

   "As you wish."  Shrike said.  "And in case she didn't hear properly, please remind Impa that I apologize for my previous show of emotion."

   Zelda smiled, and didn't bother to ask any more questions, knowing that Shrike was already gone.  "He's a good apprentice, Impa," she addressed the shadows to her right.  "It won't be long until he'll be able to sneak up on even you."

   The elder Sheikah stepped out of the shadows.  "Indeed," she agreed.  "Still, his discipline could use a little work."

   Zelda could have sworn she saw the older woman smirk.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Link emerged from the moat surrounding the castle, and quickly swam to a shadowed section of the moat wall facing the castle.  Sinking to the bottom of the moat, he kicked off with his powerful Zora legs and sliced through the surface like a knife through butter.  He grabbed the edge of the fifteen-foot high wall and deftly hauled himself up.  He immediately hid behind a group of buses, watching the sentry walk by, never suspecting a thing.

   Link removed his Zora mask, feeling the spirit of Zora guitarist Mikau separating from that of his own and returning to the mask, which he hid under the bushes.  He had hidden his cloak and weapons on the other side of the castle wall, so he was dressed only in his leather slacks, boots, tunic, vest, and his always-present green cap.  He unhooked his longshot from his belt and waited patiently for the sentry to turn the corner.  When the guard was out of site, Link rose from the bushes and aimed the longshot at a crack in the bricks high up on the castle wall.  Squeezing the trigger, he let the chain fly.  When he felt the hook gain purchase in the wall, he released the trigger and let the chain reel him into the wall.  When he made contact, he reached out to a nearby windowsill and steadied himself for another shot.  In moments he was up the wall and sneaking along the battlements.  Only then did Link realize that it would have been easier to just walk in the front gates; the guards knew him to be a close friend of the royal family.  "_Oh well," he thought, __"This is more fun."_

   In a few minutes he found the door he was looking for.  In a rather large building situated on the right side of the main courtyard was the castle library.  The door Link was looking for was a small trapdoor on the roof that would lead directly into the library.  Link backed up to the far side of the wall, took a deep breath, and sprinted to the opposite of edge.  He leapt off the edge into empty air.  He had timed his jump perfectly; he landed just a few feet shy of the middle of the roof.  He opened up the trap door and dropped into the library.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Malon had told Link that she had other errands to run before she left, but that hadn't been entirely true.  She had spent the last hour since they had separated wandering aimlessly from stall to stall in the busy market, trying to gather her thoughts.  Seeing Link again had stirred the same old feelings she had fostered since they had first met in that very same market.  She smiled as she reminisced; Link, fresh out of the forest, naïve to the outside world and all its complexities.  It was that naivety that had first attracted her to him.  He was no longer as innocent—not if the stories he had told her were any indication—but he still carried an air of purity and goodness about him.

   Her knight in green clothing.

   "Your thoughts dwell on the boy from the forest."

   Malon turned sharply, startled by the deep baritone that had shocked her out of her reverie.  She turned to look the stranger in the face, but instead ended up eye level with his stomach.  She gasped as she stepped back.  The man was huge, well over eight feet, and the widest man she had ever seen, though she didn't think the bulk was fat.  His massive frame was shrouded in a dark riding cloak that had been lengthened considerably, and the hood hid his face.   She stammered out a reply.  "Ex…excuse me?"

   "Your thoughts," he repeated, "They dwell on the one from the forest.  I can tell.  We have watched both of you for many years, and your thoughts hold no secrets from us.  The reason I tell you this, is to provide you fair warning to say your farewells.  It is the honorable thing to do."

   Malon had no idea what the man was saying.  He was making absolutely no sense.  "What?"

   "The rising sun will eventually set, the magic's child shall fade.  From the prison of the holy blade, our lord shall rise again.  Amen."  And with that, he turned and walked away, leaving Malon puzzling over his last words, and, inexplicably, desperately anxious for Link to return.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

_The rising sun will eventually set,_

_A newborn's life will fade,_

_From sun to moon, moon to sun,_

_Give peaceful rest to the living dead._

   Link slammed the book shut in frustration.  That was the fourth volume that contained that rhyme.  He had spent the last hour pouring over almanacs and birth certificates and medical records from every birth the year he was born, and all he had found was that lone rhyme.  Every other birth was accounted for, be they dead or grown up.  That wasn't what bothered him though.  It was the rhyme.  Each time he had found it, it had not been credited to anyone; there was no name, no exact date, no nothing.  And he had seen it before, he knew he had.  He just couldn't place it.

   He wondered if he should go find Zelda and ask for her help.  She was nearby; he could sense her with the weird sixth sense they had discovered.  _"No," he thought.  __"This is my business, and it wouldn't be right to involve her."  Granted, she did that to him on a regular basis, but that was neither here nor there._

   Zelda.  He had been thinking about her more often lately, though he didn't know why.  If he was a bitter person, he could say that she had ruined his life.  However, even on his worst days, he could never think a bad thought about her, much less blame her for anything.

   Link sighed.  This was getting him nowhere.  He supposed he would have to do this the old fashioned way: look.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Zelda walked at a brisk pace to the palace library.  Link's presence was strongest there, and she needed to see him immediately.  He needed to know that Rolondrof and his cult were coming for him, even though she didn't know how.

   As she made her way, she couldn't help but think about her relationship with Link over the past few years.  Following his yearlong absence from Hyrule, he had returned to the castle, citing that he had no other place to go and that he had missed her.  She never regretted his stay at the palace; they were probably the happiest two years of her life.  Every day was a new adventure, and she, along with Link and Shrike, always managed to fall into it.

   Unfortunately, those days had to end.  After two years, Link left, off on his journey of discovery.  He had made it a point to visit her at least two days out of every month, but sometimes his constant quests and missions kept that from happening.  But whenever he was able to make it, the days got that much better.  He was always there when she needed him.  Now it was her turn to be there for him.

   She pushed open the double doors leading to the library, eyes searching the aisles of books.  Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a sliver of light coming from the far end of the building disappear.  She looked up just in time to see a small section of the ceiling be replaced in the roof.  "Guard!" she called.  Moments later an armored guard appeared beside her.  "Set a perimeter guard around the castle quickly.  Nothing leaves this castle.  Bring all you find directly to me.  Is that understood?"  The guard nodded and left to carry out the orders.  When he was gone she called out again.  "Impa, Shrike, the guards won't stop him, but they may slow him down.  Find him immediately."  She turned on her heel and left the library, knowing that her two shadows were already gone.


	6. Skorn

Chapter Six Skorn 

   Malon paced impatiently in front of the Bazaar.  All the while she couldn't help think to herself  "_Where'sLinkWhyisn'thehereIshouldn'tbeworriedHecantakecareofhimself Maybethatguywasn'teventalkingabouthim" and things along that line.  As such, she couldn't help but yelp when a hand grabbed her shoulder._

   "Whoa, there," Link said, jumping back a little.  "It's just me.  I'm done here for now.  You ready to go?"

   Malon let out a relieved sigh.  "You have no idea," she replied.  "Link, before we go, I've got to tell you about…"

   She didn't have the chance to finish the sentence.  She saw the huge man coming up behind Link, his hand behind his shoulder drawing a sword.  "Link!"

   Link must have seen the look in her eyes, because he was moving before she uttered the warning.  He turned around, and then leapt to the side, pulling Malon with him, just as a huge sword sliced through the air where they had last been.  Link positioned himself between the attacker and Malon, drawing his own sword.  He held the mighty Goron blade in his right hand as he surveyed his opponent.

   The giant straightened and removed his cloak.  He was bare from the waste up, save for the belt crossing his massive chest, holding his sword's huge sheath to his back.  His arms bulged with muscles, and the sun reflected off his bald head.  Running from the top right section of his forehead and through his right eye ending at his mouth, were tattooed strange letters.  His fiery red eyebrows contrasted sharply with the olive hue of his skin.

   Link couldn't believe what he was seeing.  The resemblance the man had to Ganon was chillingly similar.  "It can't be…"

   "I am Skorn," the assailant addressed Link.  "Half brother to our Lord Ganon, disciple of his holy church.  I have come to challenge you, Link, child of the Kokiri, Hero of Time.  Do you accept?"

   By now the crowd had dispersed, clearing away a circle right in the middle of the market.  Scores of people lined the human ring, waiting for the battle to begin.  Unfortunately, Link could see no alternative.  Slowly, he pulled off his cloak, bow, and arrows.  "Malon," he said, as he eyed his opponent.  "Take my gear and find Epona.  We may have to leave here in a hurry, so be ready."

   Malon looked as if she was about to protest, then thought better of it.  She quickly gathered up Link's things and disappeared into the crowd.

   Link turned to face Skorn.  "I accept your challenge, so long as nobody else is harmed."

   "Of course," Skorn answered immediately.  "Anything different would be dishonorable."

   The combatants circled each other preparing themselves.  Link, who had battled warriors of every race known to Hyrule, knew almost instantly that Skorn was not one to be taken lightly.  He held his massive sword with the ease of a seasoned duelist, and his eyes betrayed no sign of his next move.

   Fortunately, Link shared these traits.

   "I don't suppose there's anyway we can settle whatever this is about peacefully, is there?"

   "No."

   It was Skorn who attacked first, swinging his broadsword in a forward thrust.  Link brought his blade up to block, arms straining under the weight of the blow.  He countered with a low chop to the legs, which Skorn easily brushed aside.  Link pressed his attack, slashing twice to the left, then spinning to slash twice to the right.  Skorn managed to block all of them.

   After he had deflected the last attack, Skorn suddenly crouched low and pivoted, swinging his sword so that it would cut Link off at the waist.  Surprised at the big man's speed, Link only just managed to leap into the air.  He flipped backward, taking him out of the blade's path.  Skorn pressed on, not giving Link a chance to counter.  He swung high, reversed his grip at the tail end of the swing, and swung low.  Link ducked the first and then completely fell to the ground to avoid the second, but only by an inch.  He immediately rolled out of the way as Skorn began stabbing at the ground.  Landing on his back, he pushed off with his arms and landed deftly on his feet behind Skorn.  He leapt in the air, hoping to slice his opponent across the back.  Skorn was prepared for this, however, and brought his sword up over his head and behind his back to block.  Link expected this maneuver, and spun, driving his elbow into Skorn's midsection.

   The crowd cheered as the first actual blow hit, even as they backed away to provide the combatants with more room.  Link and Skorn continued on like this for several minutes more, neither one landing a clean blow.  Link was becoming frustrated; normally by now his opponent would be dead, or at the very least angry, an emotion Link could exploit.  Skorn, however, showed no signs of recklessness attributed to the emotion.  Indeed, it seemed as if he was surprised and elated by the fact that Link had survived this long.

   Then, without warning, Link saw the crowd begin to part out the corner of his eye, screaming and shouting.  Skorn saw it too, and seemed just as surprised as Link to see almost a dozen armed men—mercs by the looks of it—and more startlingly, five Lizaflos.

   _"Lizaflos?  How'd they get into the city?"_

   Skorn scowled at the oncoming creatures and mercs.  "What is the meaning of this?  I was engaged in combat!"

   "Calm yourself, brother," Rolondrof said, trailing the pack.  "You will have plenty of time to defeat the boy.  Right now, all that matters is the plan.  Besides," he added, peering around Skorn's massive body.  "It appears as if he is not as honorable as you had believed."

   Skorn turned around.  Link had indeed vanished, and even now the Lizaflos and mercenaries were in pursuit.  "No," he said, replacing his sword to its sheath.  "It was a wise retreat.  He truly is a fine warrior.  It will be a great honor to kill him."

   Rolondrof smiled at his brother's eagerness.  "Come," he said, turning towards an alley as he pulled his hood back over his head.  "We must leave before the guard wake up.  The sleep spell I cast won't last forever.  And don't worry; all is going according to plan.  Link's and Zelda's troubles are far from over.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Link pushed his way through the panicked crowd, searching for Malon and Epona.  What were Lizaflos and mercs doing in the city?  The guards would never have allowed it without a fight.  There was more to this situation than meets the eye.

   Link was almost at the main road to the gates; hopefully Malon would be smart enough to meet him outside the walls, where it wasn't so crowded.  He pushed his way through the last line of people, only to be met with a new problem.  The gates were open, but there were over twenty armed thugs charging towards him.  Link had beaten that many before—once, just over a year ago—but just barely, and he didn't want to press his luck again.  Tuning sharply to the right, he leapt onto a stable fence and spring boarded towards a nearby roof.  He caught the edge and nimbly hefted himself up.  He unhooked his longshot and fired it at a nearby battlement.  It caught, and in moments he was on the wall, trying to catch his breath.

   He didn't have long.  Charging at him from either side were a dozen more mercs, each side led by a Lizaflo.  _"What in Din's name is going on here?  They've sent a hole damn army after me!"  Link unsheathed his sword and charged the group coming at his right.  As the Lizaflo slashed his jagged sword in a downward thrust, Link vaulted into the air, ricocheting off the wall, clearing the creature's head.  He landed in the midst of the mercenaries and immediately began carving into his enemies.  One after another they fell, as Link slowly distanced himself from the Lizaflo, the main threat._

   Link couldn't go on like this forever, though, and he knew it.  He fought his way to the edge of the wall, the side overlooking the plains.  Without looking, he flipped backward over the wall.  Only when he had fallen several meters did he look to make sure he would hit the moat.  He would.  He quickly sheathed his sword in mid-fall—something he had been forced to do much to often—held his cap onto his head, and hit the water.  He surfaced, only to be met by a hail of arrows.  Link couldn't believe the effort they were putting in to killing him; whole towns could be seized without this much effort.  He made it to the other side without a scratch and climbed out, soaping wet.

   "Link!" he turned to see Malon riding toward him on the roan back of Epona.

   "Malon!  Epona!  You have no idea how happy I am to see you," Malon scooted back to allow Link to steer the horse, even though Epona rarely needed to be told where to go.  "We need to go, now.  There's…" his words were cut short by the rising sound of many hooves and war cries.  Coming around the corner of the castle wall were scores of armed men and Lizaflos, all mounted.

   Link gulped.  "There's a small problem."


	7. Chase

Chapter Seven Chase 

   "Let me see if I'm hearing this correctly," Zelda said, massaging her temples.  "A city…_the city…full of well trained soldiers, was invaded by a small army of mercenaries and even several Lizaflos, and no one noticed because said soldiers all decided to fall asleep at the same time?"_

   "Yes, highness," the general shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.  "As such, I would like to tender my resignation for having failed you and the citizens of the city."

   "Don't be absurd general," Zelda's voice was gentle and understanding.  "It wasn't your fault.  Return to you men and tell them to return to their daily routine.  No one will be punished."  Though it was a breach of protocol, the general smiled, pounded his right fist over heart in salute, and departed the throne room.  Zelda turned her gaze to the wizened old man who had been to the right of the general.  "So, Balio, have you come to any conclusions?"

   The royal mage stepped forward.  "I have, your highness, though what I have concluded continues to puzzle me.  It was, as you suspected, a sleeping spell that incapacitated the soldiers, but how such a spell could have worked is beyond my skill to know.  No wizard or mage in recorded history has shown that much power, not since the fall of Necron, the Black Lord.  And even if it were possible, every magic adept in the city, including myself, would have sensed it.  How Rolondrof did it I don't know."

   "Thank you, Balio.  I trust you will continue your investigation."  The mage bowed his head and departed the hall.  As soon as he was gone, Impa stepped from the shadows at the base of the steps leading to the throne.

   "You were correct princess," she said.  "Link was in the city.  Several of the citizens I interviewed claimed to have seen a young man fitting his description battling a 'giant'.  As soon as the Lizaflos appeared he fled."

   "So then he could be anywhere by now," Zelda sighed.  She didn't even consider the fact that he had been captured.  "He still doesn't know that Rolondrof is coming for him."

   "I think he does, highness, after a fashion."  Shrike appeared beside Impa and bowed his head.   He pulled his mask down, revealing the lower half of his face.  "I saw this 'giant' he was fighting, and his resemblance to Rolondrof is uncanny.  Also, I saw this man escape with Rolondrof in the confusion.  I almost made contact with Link, but I was too late, and he had already escaped the city."

   "You saw him escape?"  Zelda asked hopefully.  "Where was he heading?"

   Shrike hesitated.  "South, highness," he finally replied.  "But he was not alone."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

"Link, what did you do?"

   "Nothing!  Lately…"

   "What?"

   "Nothing!  I have no idea what's going on!  Just hang on!"

   Link, Malon, and Epona were racing through the fields south of the city, as a small army of riders steadily kept pace with them.  They had been riding full speed for close to an hour, the castle and the city gradually shrinking to a small spot on the horizion, and still the mercs followed.  And as fast as Epona was, even she could not continue like this forever.  Malon sat behind Link, his pack strapped across her back, providing some protection from any arrows that made it as far as them.

   Often, Malon had dreamed of following Link on one of his many adventures; she had even tried following him on several occasions.  Now, however, she was beginning to decide that adventures really weren't as fun and romantic as books made them out to be.  "You have a plan though, right?"

   "…"

   "Right?"

   "I'm working on it."

   Link, on the other hand, knew exactly what adventures were, and was experienced enough to try and avoid them whenever possible.  Unfortunatly, fate usually had other plans.  Ahead of him was the Great Hylian Wall, built centuries ago during the battle against Necron.  If he went to the right of the Wall, he could make it to Lon Lon and get Malon to safety.  If he went left he would be heading east, towards the less populated, and more densely forested areas of Hyrule.  With the number of men after him at the moment, there was only one choice.  He steered Epona to the left, who reluctantly obliged.  "I know," he whispered in her ear, "I want to get her home too."

   "Link!" Malon had to almost shout over the roar of the wind.  "They're splitting up!"  Link looked back.  Their pursuers were indeed splitting up.  Six riders continued to follow him left of the Wall, while the rest slowed and veered to the right.  Link allowed himself a small smile.  Now _this he could deal with.  He gently pulled back on the reins, slowing Epona down.  "Link!" Malon shouted.  "What are you doing?  They're catching up!"_

   "Trust me," was his only reply.

   Soon, two of the riders were flanking them, two burly, smelly men with about twenty teeth between them on large, evil looking mounts.  They had drawn their swords, and were steadily moving closer to Epona.  "Malon, as soon as I'm off, take the reins and keep pace."

   "What?"  Link could just imagine the look on her face.  Without another word, he swung himself about so he was sitting side-saddle.  He held onto the saddle as he let his feet touch the ground, and using the momentum pushed himself into the air, planting both feet squarely on the adjacent rider's chin.  The man fell off his horse and rolled along the ground, and Link gracefully took his place on the saddle.  Shocked at the outstanding display, Malon never the less took the reins and kept pace.  Obviously he had put some of the riding tricks she had taught him to good use.

   Link took his longshot from his belt.  "Lean forward," he ordered Malon, who obliged.  Link pressed the trigger, and the tip of the longshot shot forward and imbedded itself in the other rider's forehead.  Link drew the hook back and placed the weapon back on his belt, even as the rider fell to the ground.  Two down, four to go, and those four were still a good twenty feet behind them.  Link turned around in the saddle so he was now riding backwards, facing the pursuers.  "Bow and two arrows."

   Malon, who was an even better rider than Link, unhooked Link's weapons from where they hung on the saddle and passed them to him without missing a beat.  He fitted both arrows onto the string, pulled back, and took aim.  He let the shafts fly, and watched two more riders fall from their horses with arrows in their throats.  Two left.

   "Keep riding forward," Link said as he handed the bow back to Malon.  "I'll catch up."  She nodded, and spurred Epona on.  Link turned himself around so he was once again facing forward, sped his horse up, and turned towards the last two mercs.  He withdrew his sword in his left hand and longshot in his right, and charged, splitting them.  The riders weren't expecting this, yet they still had the wits to draw their swords.  As soon as they were in range, Link swung his sword, separating the merc's head from his body.  He stabbed the other in the throat with his longshot, but not before this last merc managed to swing his own sword and cut Link at the waist.  Link grimaced, but still managed to stay on his horse.  He turned his mount around and headed back towards Malon, who had stopped Epona once she saw that they were out of danger.

   Link dismounted his stolen horse and sent it off back to the north.  "You're hurt," Malon observed, concern in her voice.

   "It's not bad," Link assured her as he hoisted himself up behind Malon.  "Keep heading south," he advised.  "There's a town just around the corner of the wall.  We can spend the night at an inn there."

   "And get you to a doctor."

   "No, no doctors.  Too many questions…"

   "And get you to a doctor."  This time Malon said it more forcefully.  However, her face softened, showing she understood.  "Or at least you'll let me look at it."

   Link smiled as he applied pressure to the wound with his left hand.  "Deal."

   Malon nodded and smiled in satisfaction.  She spurred Epona on, and they were on their way.


	8. Respite

Chapter Eight Respite 

   "Ouch!"

   "I told you it would sting.  Now hold still, you big baby."

   Link winced as Malon applied the remedy to the slice in his skin.  The cut was not deep, but it was right under a rib, and it hurt when he twisted his body to the right.  "You know, no matter how many of these I get, I'll never get used to the sting."

   Night had fallen, and the full moon could be seen through the window of their second floor room in the _Red Wolf inn, located along the main street of the town of Lupis.  Link had insisted that no lamps be lit, so Malon was forced to work by the light of a candle on the bedside table.  Link was naked from the waist up, and Malon couldn't help but blush as she started to wrap the gauze around his well-toned waist.  "So," she said, trying to cover it up, "How'd you get this room for free?"_

   "The owner—Mr. Horsenby—feels he owes me for saving his daughter.  She was to marry a duke from the northern countries against her will, and I happened to be in the right place at the right time."

   "Really?" Malon replied as she taped the bandage in place.  "Lucky girl.  Sounds like quite an adventure."

   "Not really," Link answered as he stretched his right hip.  "We spent half the time hiding out in the Death Mountains, in the middle of winter.  Not exactly fun."

   Malon nodded as she sat beside Link on the bed.  "So what happened?"

   "I brought her home, safe and sound, and Horsenby granted me free use of the inn whenever I was in town.  His daughter was the waitress we met downstairs."

   "Oh," was all Malon could say.  Link thought he heard something like relief in the reply, but he couldn't be sure.  He stared at her, her profile outlined in the glow of the candle.  She really was very beautiful, and it was the first time he had thought that.  Her red hair flowed down to the small of her back in gentle waves, smooth and clean despite her farm-girl life.  She had a small, cute little nose that Link had always found attractive, and her bright blue eyes were clear and innocent.  It was a different sort of beauty from, say, Zelda, but it was beauty nonetheless.

   She must have felt him staring, because she turned to face him.  For a long time they said nothing, and just sat staring at each other.  Malon broke the silence first.  "So what do those tattoos mean?"

   She was referring to the designs he had on each arm and at the nape of his neck.   "Well this one," he said, pointing to his left shoulder, "is a Goron Kroga.  It shows my rank as a soldier in the Goron army.  That symbol in the middle of the fire is the Goron Ruby, symbolizing my brotherhood with Chief Darunia."

   Malon looked puzzled.  "Brotherhood?"

   "Only in ritual.  It's a bond of friendship.  Most of the time…" he said this last part so quietly that Malon couldn't even hear it.

   "Wow," Malon replied, nodding in understanding.  "How about the others?"

   Link hesitated for a moment, not quite sure how to explain.  "These ones are a little more complicated.  Take a look at the one on my back."  He turned around, and as such he didn't see Malon blush again.  She studied the tattoo.  Three symbols were surrounded by a web of intricate lines.  They were in the shape of a triangle, one on top and two on the bottom.

   "You recognize those symbols, don't you?"  Link asked.

   "Of course.  They're the Spiritual Stones.  We learned about them in church when I was young.  My father even took me to the Temple of Time to see them up close once."

   "That's right.  The one on top is the Kokiri Emerald, symbolizing how and where I was raised.  The bottom two, the Zora Saphire, and again, the Goron Ruby, symbolize my connections to the different races.  They're all joined in the design, showing how everything is connected."

   "Connected through what?"

   "Through me."  Link paused, reflecting on those words.  "This last one is pretty obvious."

   "Yeah, I understand the Triforce; a lot of people I've seen have that one," she looked hard at the tattoo on his right bicep.  "But what's with the sword in the middle?"

   "That," Link absently touched the sword with his other hand.  "That's the Master Sword.  I had to use it once, a long time ago."

   "How's that possible?  The Master Sword has been missing since Necron was banished to the Sacred Realm, or so the legends go."

   "That was true.  Until I was forced to find it again."

   Malon didn't ask any more questions.  She had upset Link somehow; she could tell from the look on his face.  It was sad, and almost regretful.  "I'm sorry if I said something wrong."

   Link looked up at her, and for the first time in the entire time he'd known her he thought about telling her everything.  About the Master Sword, Ganon, his role as the Hero of Time, everything.  _"What could it hurt?" he thought.  He had never told anyone, though he didn't know why.  Actually, that wasn't quite true; he knew why.  __"She'll pity me if I tell her.  She'll feel sorry and sad for me.  I can't force that on anyone.  Not when I can't even deal with my own feelings on it."_

   "You didn't say anything.  It's a long story.  I'll tell you sometime."  He glanced at the bedside clock.  "You better get some sleep.  Early start."

   Malon nodded.  "So where's do we go from here?"

   "We?"  Link raised an eyebrow.  "_You are going home, and then I'm going to Lake Hylia.  I'll drop you off on my way."_

   "No way!"  Malon was shocked that he had even said that.  "I'm coming with you!  Like it or not, I'm stuck with you now.   You got me into this mess, mister, and I'm gonna see it through."

   "Malon, you don't know what you're saying…"

   "Besides," she continued, ignoring his protest.  "I couldn't go home even if I wanted to."

   "Why not?"

   "Because that's the way the rest of those men were heading when they quit the chase, meaning that their camp is most likely in that area.  Probably around Barsmill, it's the closest town to the ranch."  She got up and started pacing the room, working everything out in her head.  She gasped as she realized something.  "Meaning they've probably already been to the ranch!  My dad and Mr. Ingo and all the hands will be in danger.  Meaning that I'm safer with you, away from everything, seeing as how they seem to be looking for you."

   Link just sat there, his mouth hanging open a little, completely shocked.  "Malon," he said, "How did you come up with all that?"

   "I'm right aren't I?"

   "Well, yeah, but…how?"

   "Mr. Ingo taught me."  She sat back down on the bed beside him.  "He was a soldier before he became a ranch hand.  He taught me everything he knew about tactics and strategies and sword fighting and stuff like that."  She looked him straight in the eyes.  "Which is why I won't hinder you or slow you down.  I can take care of myself."

   Link was torn.  The last thing he wanted was to put her of all people in any danger whatsoever, but she had made logical arguments.  She was right, and he hated it.  "All right," he finally said.  "I guess we're together in this.  But let me make one thing perfectly clear," he said, his tone deadly serious, "if a situation comes up that I feel you can't handle, you will take Epona and get as far away as possible.  Clear?"

   "But…"

   "Clear?"

   Malon sighed in defeat.  "Yes sir."

   "Good."  Link straightened, then winced as his wound pained him.  "We'll buy some supplies in the morning, then we'll go.  You better rest until then."

   "Ok," she conceded.  "So how are we going to deal with the sleeping arrangements?  There's only one bed."

   "Well, I'll take the right side, closest to the window, and you can take the…the…" Link suddenly realized what she was referring to, and it was his turn to blush.  "Oh!  Well, uh, you take the bed, and I'll sleep in the chair by the window.  I should keep watch for a while anyway."

   "Are you sure?  I could keep watch too,"

   "I'm sure.  Get some sleep."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Link sat in his chair, searching the streets through the window for any potential danger.  He was still stripped to the waist; it was a surprisingly warm night, and as such his cap and shirt rested at the end of Malon's bed.  The broadsword was across his lap, loose in its scabbard.  As he watched the silent avenues, he couldn't help but think of the past few years and many of his relationships, particularly those with Malon and Zelda.

   Link was old enough to know a little on relations between men and women, though he was still fairly innocent in the field.  He had met many women on his journeys, of all shapes, sizes, and cultures, and yes, he had been attracted to some in one capacity or another.  He and Horsenby's daughter, in fact had become quite friendly during their flight from the north.  He was only fifteen at the time, however, and she was two years his senior, so he knew even then that nothing would come of it.  But no matter where he roamed or whom he encountered, his thoughts always returned to those to special young women.

   Zelda was almost perfect.  Wise, beautiful, noble, and always in control, she was the epitomy of the perfect monarch.  At least to everyone else.  Link could always see through her acts though.  There was much more to her than met the eye, and Link had known from the moment he had first dreamed of her eight years ago that she would hold a special place in his life.  She was indeed wise, but she was also empathetic to the needs of the people of Hyrule, be they Hylian, Goron, Zora, whatever.  She could understand their grievances and pain, and did anything in her power to heal them.  They were connected deeply, Zelda and Link, on a physical and spiritual level.  The two years he had spent at the castle with her, Shrike, and Impa had helped to strengthen that bond, and their recent discovery of their 'sixth sense' to feel each other's presence had solidified it.

   Malon, on the other hand, was a little more difficult for him to decipher.  He had known her longer than he had known Zelda.  She was the first friend he had ever had outside of the forest, and probably the best next to Saria.  She may appear to be the typical farmer's daughter, but as she had proven earlier that night, she knew much more of the outside world than most city dwellers.  She had more of a real world understanding than Zelda, much like Link; he had spent much time in royal courts, but he was a forest boy at heart and felt more comfortable in the wild, where real people interacted without the formality of noble life.  In that respect they were the same, and she had always been able to empathize with him.  She was also a hopeless romantic, waiting to be swept of her feet by a knight in shining armor.  Link wondered if that was how she thought of him.  He also wondered if that would be such a bad thing.

   Zelda and Malon.  He loved them both, of that he was sure.

   He just didn't know how.

   "Have you gotten any sleep yet?"  Malon's soft voice woke him from his thoughts.  He hadn't even seen her leave the bed.  She was standing behind him, wrapped up in the bedsheets.

   "No," he admitted, "not yet.  I will though."

   She nodded, and went back to sit on the foot of the bed.  "Link, can I ask you something?"  He nodded, and she went on.  "Why were you in the city?  It's been a couple months since you visited me, so I was wondering what brought you out from wherever it is you're staying now."

   "I stopped at the ranch first, but you were already gone." Link explained.  She hadn't accused him of anything, but he felt the need to make that clear for some reason.  "Anyway," he continued, "I was in the city because I needed information on my father.  I was recently told that he was still alive, and I figured the city was a good place to look for any truth to that"

   "Your father…" Malon echoed.  "You've never spoken of your family before."

   "I never even thought to.  You know how I was raised, as one of the Kokiri.  They were all the family I ever needed.  I never even considered the fact that I had a real one."

   They stayed silent for a while.  Finally, Malon said "Is your mother still alive?"

   "No," Link answered.  "She died shortly after I was brought into the forest.  I have no memory of her.  Which I guess is one of the reasons I'm looking for my father, so I can understand why she had to do what she did."

   Malon nodded, understanding.  "I know how you feel.  I can barely remember my mother.  I was three when the Sickness affected her.  Daddy always says I look like her, but I can never remember," She raised her head thoughtfully.  "I think what I remember most is her singing.  She would always sing to me to put me to sleep.  I still remember every song."  The room fell silent again, and Link looked away uncomfortably.  He looked back when he heard a gentle sob.

   "Malon…?"

   "I'm alright," she said, sniffling.  Small tears streaked down her cheek.  "I just miss her, miss not having her here to watch me grow, watch me learn.  It hurts, Link.  I guess in that way you're lucky.  You never had the chance to learn how important your parents were."

   Link rose and went over to her.  He crouched in front of her, cupping her face in his hands and raising it to look at him.  "You have the memories, Malon," he explained.  "I would trade everything for the hurt of that loss, because at least then I would feel something for them.  Your pain is your love, Malon, and if I've learned anything at all in all my travels, it's that love is never wrong.  Never."

   She stared into his eyes, not saying anything.  Then she knelt on the floor beside him, wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face in his strong shoulder.  Link returned the embrace, holding her close.

   They stayed that way until sunrise.


	9. Faith and Dreams

Chapter Nine Faith and Dreams 

   _"I…I need it…"_

_   "You cannot win,"_

_   "Help me…I need you…"_

_   "Take me…use me…"_

_   "It cannot help you.  Do not take it."_

_   "I need it…"_

   "Link, NO!"

   Zelda awoke screaming.  Her sheets were soaked in her sweat, those that were still on the bed despite her thrashing.  She was shivering, deathly afraid of the dream.  The images were fading from her memory already, but the voices…the voices…

   The dream was not of herself; it was of Link, of something he would soon do.  Unlike her other dreams, this one did not hold the promise of being altered.  What would happen was determined, etched in stone.  She couldn't remember what it was exactly, but she knew Link was behind it, and it would be horrible.

   Still shivering, she lifted her sheets back onto her bed; she was dressed only in her slip, and despite the warm night she was cold.  As she lifted the sheets from the floor, she gasped as she saw what they revealed.  Thousands of large black spiders were crawling around the floor.  She gasped in disgust, as they scurried around together.  Then something strange happened.  The spiders began separating into four groups, piling on top of each other.  The mounds continued to rise and take shape.  The shape of men.

   "Guards!  Impa!" she shrieked, but the spiders had already melted into four large men.  They were scruffy and ugly, assassins.  Zelda backed away to the other side of the bed and reached under her pillow, withdrawing a short sword.  She held it in front of her, ready to defend.

   "Oy, look at this, chaps," one said, "The little princess is going to prick us with her little toy."

   Another grinned with a mouth full of blackened teeth.  "I'm already shakin' mate."

   Zelda heard cries from the other side of her door, and heard the thuds of bodies hurling against it.  Of course, she _had to have put the crossbar over the door.  As there was no way to reach the door without fighting through the men, she decided she may as well bring the fight to the assassins.  She raised her right hand, and a bolt of golden light leapt from her fingers and nailed the nearest man in the chest.  He fell unconscious to the floor, and his companions stared in disbelief.  Zelda used the distraction to her advantage.  Using the bed as a springboard, she leapt into the air, sword raised high above her head.  The limp body fell to the floor, his head hitting a moment later._

   The other two assailants weren't caught off guard again.  They came at either side of her, circling her.  She stood in the middle, watching both in her peripheral vision.  The one to her right attacked, and instinctively she moved to block, too late realizing she left her back completely open to the other.  She tried to turn, but it was too late; he had his sword raised and ready to strike.

   Suddenly there was a shattering of glass as a figure came crashing through the window.  Shrike landed in a crouch, his sword already drawn.  He rose and slashed at the attacker, and the man fell to the ground.  Remembering her own opponent, Zelda turned, blocked his attack, and stabbed him through the chest.  He gasped, spitting blood, and fell dead with the others.  She turned to face Shrike.  "Impeccable timing, Shrike, as always."

   "I try," he said, sheathing his sword.  He surveyed the carnage.  "Your swordsmanship is improving, your highness.  You almost had them all."

   "I almost got myself killed."

   Shrike lowered his mask from his face.  "But you didn't.  It's just a shame that they're all dead.  We could have used one for questioning.  Do you think Rolondrof sent them?"

   "I do," Zelda agreed.  "But he did not expect them to succeed.  This was meant as a reminder that he can still get to me, that he is still dangerous.  And not all of them are dead."  She pointed to the first man she had hit, who was just beginning to stir.  She smiled, almost wickedly.  "I'm sure he'll come in handy."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "So why are we going to Lake Hylia?  What does that have to do with your father?"

   Link and Malon were riding through a small thicket, Epona picking her way along the old path.  They had been traveling for over half a day, heading directly south.  They had left early, after picking up supplies.  They had enough food and water for several days, and they could always catch wild game if they ran out.  Malon was now dressed in leather slacks and her leather riding boots, more practical than her dress.  She also wore a dark blue cloak, warmer and more practical for long journeys.  It had been drizzling rain for most of the afternoon, so she had her hood pulled up over her head.

   "Nothing, that I know of."  Link replied, also cloaked and hooded.  "But it's the quickest way to Zora's Domain, and their records are almost as thorough as the city's.  There's a chance they have some record of my birth."

   Malon was still confused.  "But isn't Zora's Domain in the northeast?  Wouldn't it have been faster to just go back the way we came?"

   "Normally, yes.  But as long as those mercs are looking for me, I'd rather stay as far from the north as possible.  And before you suggest it, I'm not taking you through the Lost Woods; Hylians don't belong there, and most likely never will.  There's a secret way to the Zora's through Lake Hylia.  You'll understand when you see it."

   Malon nodded, a little disappointed that she wouldn't be seeing the Lost Woods.  "If Hylians don't belong there, how is it you manage survive in the Woods with the Kokiri?"

   Link didn't answer right away.  "You know," he said finally, "I don't really know why.  I think it must have to do with the fact that I was accepted by the Great Deku Tree as a Kokiri.  Also, it might have to do with my involvement with the Triforce."

   "What involvement?"

   Link stopped talking.  He had said too much.  "Uh…" he stammered, absently glancing to his right.  "Hey!  What's that?"

   Malon turned to see what he was staring at.  There was a fairly large group of people coming from the west.  They were on foot, and even from their distance, Malon and Link could hear them chanting, and several of them were holding long poles with unfamiliar standards flapping in the wet wind.   "Who are they?"

   "I don't know," Link replied, as he turned Epona in their direction.  "But I think we should find out."

   Within minutes, they were within speaking range.  "Ho, brother and sister," said the apparent leader, a middle aged man with long shaggy hair and a thick beard.  "How may we or our lord help you this fine day?"

   "Actually, we're just traveling through, and we saw your party," Link said, sounding completely casual, but also ready for anything.  "We were wondering what you were doing so far from any towns."

   "We are on a pilgrimage, my brother, to the Temple of Time.  It is there our lord will return and lead the sheep out from the darkness and into his holy light."

   "And who is your lord?"

   The man raised his hands to the cloudy sky in praise.  "His most mighty and powerful one, the Lord Ganon."

   Link sucked in air, and Epona whinnied in surprise.  Malon didn't know what got them so spooked; she had heard of the Church of Ganon, a fanatical cult that had become popular over the last couple months.  As far as she was concerned, it was a harmless fad that would fade away in a matter of months.  Link and Epona didn't seem to think so, however.  "Ganon is gone, friend.  He is never coming back."

   "Heathen!" the man shrieked, his eyes wild with fury.  "Thou must never speak such sacrilege to a disciple of our Lord.  He will return, and only the faithful will be spared."

   Link pulled back on Epona's reins.  The horse reared back, and they sped away, the man yelling "Heathen!  Heathen!" after them.

   Epona continued to sprint south until they were out of sight of the pilgrims.  Only then did they slow down.  "Link," Malon said, "What was that all about?  What's wrong?"

   Link didn't seem to hear her.  "It can't be…it can't…"

   "Link…"

   He snapped back into reality.  "Nothing.  Don't worry about it.  We better hurry if we want to get to find a decent place to rest for the night."

   "Are you sure?"

   "I'm sure.  C'mon Epona."  And again they were off, Malon worrying and Link thinking.  First Skorn, then the chase, and now this.  Even the messenger who had first sent him from the forest was starting to look like more than just chance.  Something was going on, and Link needed to get to the bottom of it before things got out of hand.  The Zora's would still be a good place to start; their spy network was the best in Hyrule.

   Ganon couldn't be back.  He couldn't.

   But what if he was?

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Rolondrof sat in deep meditation in his tent, located in the center of what was once the town of Barsmill.  Skorn entered through the flap, waiting for his brother to awaken.  Rolondrof's eyes snapped open.  "Is all well, brother?" Skorn asked.

   "Yes," the smaller man replied.  "The attack on Zelda was successful, and the boy has made contact.  Is our little surprise in Zora's Domain ready?"

   "Yes.  All is set.  Our brother's plans are proceeding perfectly."

   "Of course they are."  Rolondrof closed his eyes again and smiled.  "They are all so predictable.  Zelda will question the assassin she no doubt kept alive.  Link will continue south to the Zoras, and then to the north, where he'll find the Gorons in disarray.  Everything is going perfectly.  It will not be long now, brother.  Not long at all."


	10. Questions and Answers

Chapter Ten Questions and Answers 

   Zelda walked down the stairs towards the palace dungeons, a guard on either side of her.  Torches lined the corridor walls, but they provided little light.  She had let the prisoner spend the day in his cell, completely alone, in an effort to make him a little more malleable to her questions.  He had been fed, of course—the Hylians weren't barbarians—but nothing loosened the tongue like solitude and darkness, even if that tongue was only used in anger.  Zelda had been playing this game long enough to know anger was a valuable tool.

   She was dressed in a long black gown with long sleeves and thin black lace at the collar with a circlet of gold around her head, hoping the captive would be intimidated.  Judging by his reaction, she had been correct.

   "I would question you now," she said, here voice toneless and even.   The man slowly nodded, taking a deep breath.

   "I figured as much, as did me boss.  He said I was to tells ya everything you wanted."

   This caught Zelda off guard, but only for a moment.  _"Of course," she thought to herself darkly.  __"Rolondrof still thinks he is unbeatable.  He's giving me all the tools I'll need, daring me to challenge him."_

   "Very well," she said, staring the man down.  "My first question is this: how many of men, Lizaflos, and Staflos does Rolondrof have stationed at Barsmill?"

   "I don't know the exact number, but in total, I'd say close to a thousand strong, with more coming in from the bordering countries daily.  There's also about five or six Iron Knuckles already operational, with more on the way."  He plucked up the courage to grin.  "Quite a large army for you to handle, eh missy?"

   One of the guards that had accompanied Zelda cuffed the man on the side of the head, hard.  "Show respect for your ruler, dog."

   Normally Zelda didn't condone such displays, but this man needed to be taught who was in charge.  "Perhaps."  She circled the cell, walking around the man.  "What can you tell me of this Church of Ganon?"

   The prisoner took a little longer answering this time, choosing his words so as not to get another reprimand.  "Only what I've heard from the followers.  I'm no fanatic, I just work for the guys."   Zelda glared at him impatiently.  "They seem to believe that some fellow named Ganon, who was banished to the Sacred Realm some years back, will return and lead them into righteousness, whatever that is.  It only started a few months back, when Rolondrof and Skorn first came from the west and started preachin' about it.  It's become quite popular over the last little while.  As a matter of fact, they say this Ganon chap is to be returning within the next few weeks, at least accordin' to their bible, the Dragmire."

   "I see."  This news troubled Zelda.  How could such a cult have risen without her knowing?  If such a movement of fanatics and mercs was really occurring within their borders, how had Rolondrof and Skorn managed to sneak them past her spies?

   "Tell me," she continued, "Tell me of Rolondrof and Skorn."

   "Well," the man said, relaxing a bit.  "Rolondrof is a skinny young chap, but he has the tongue of a forest fairy.  He could charm the skin off a Goron, which is why I thinks his little religion got so popular.  He's in charge of the Church, and the faithful have sermon every day at sunset.  Skorn's in charge of us grunts.  Now there's a big bloomin' bloke.  Massive sucker, he beat an Iron Knuckle with his bare hands—his _bare hands—in front of us when we first signed on just to prove that he could.  But he's an honorable fellow, won't fight unless he has to and only then for honor.  A lot like those Sheikah folk you sometimes hear stories about."_

   "And what of a man called Link?  Have you heard any mention of him?"

   The prisoner thought for a moment.  "I heard that a group of men were supposed to go after a man by that name a few days back, but other than that, I don't know much."

   Zelda nodded.  She turned to one of her guards.  "Bring him some food and drink, but leave the lamps unlit."  And with that she exited the cell and headed up the stairs alone, ignoring the man's pleas of protest.  As soon as she was out of sight of the dungeon, Impa and Shrike appeared beside her on the staircase.  "I trust you discovered something of use?"

   "Indeed," the older woman replied.  "I have seen several of these cult members entering the city over the past day, and what this man says is more or less what I gathered from overhearing them.  Also, his description of Skorn confirms that the brothers have studied Sheikan history, and are familiar with some of our traits."

   Zelda nodded.  "Shrike, any luck with Link?"

   "No your highness.  I traveled as far as Lupis, but I found no trace of him, and I fear it will remain that way for some time.  If he does not wish it, Link will not be found."

   "Also," he continued, "I rode by Barsmill on my way back, and unfortunately this man is correct.  There is an army gathering there, with more coming in."

   Zelda exhaled, venting her frustration.  "How did all this happen without our knowing?  It shouldn't be possible."

   Neither Sheikah had an answer, and they disappeared back into the shadows as Zelda came to the top of the stairs.  She was surprised as she saw who was awaiting her.  A motley trio was standing behind a flustered page.  "I'm sorry, your highness," the page apologized, "But they insisted on meeting you in person."

   "As it should be," boomed the mighty voice of Chief Darunia.  "Now, return to your duties boy.  We would have word with Sister Zelda." The page obliged as quickly as possible.

   "I think you scared him back into diapers, Darunia," laughed Nabooru, queen of thieves, a deep, slightly accented sound.  "But you were right.  These matters cannot wait."

   "Indeed, they cannot," said the soft yet imperious voice of Queen Ruto.  "Once again, it seems Hyrule's fate lies in our hands."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "Wow," was all Malon could think to say, as she stared at the magnificent sight before her.  She and Link were watching the sun set into western valley, the sky changing into shades of blue and purple and red.

   "Yeah," Link agreed.  "I never get tired of seeing it.  It's even better when you're actually in the valley.  Then you can see it setting into the mountains separating Hyrule and Putnia."

   "I'd liked to see that someday," Malon replied quietly.  They were camped in a small clearing in the small forest on top of a hill.  Epona was off to the side, feeding on some nearby grass.

   "If I ever get the chance, I'll make sure you do."

   "I hope so.  You're so lucky, Link; you've been all over Hyrule, even into some of the border countries.  You're friends with Gorons and Zoras and Gerudo, and even the Kokiri.  I'd give anything to have your life."

   Link stood up and added another log to their small fire.  It was a chill evening, and every bit of warmth counted.  "Believe me, Malon, you wouldn't.  You have no idea what my life is like."

   "I would if you'd tell me," she replied, sitting across the fire from Link.  "All you ever tell me on your visits is where you've been, never what you were doing."

   Link poked absently at the fire with a twig.  "Let's change the subject, ok?"

   "No.  Tell me.  I can take whatever it is."

   He didn't answer for a long while, and Malon patiently awaited his reply.  "You think that all my journeys are grand adventures, like in your books," he said, "But really, more often than not, I'm off quelling some corrupt insurrection, or slaying baby eating monsters or tracking down murderous rapists.  I've seen the darkest aspects of this world Malon, and most of the time they outweigh the good.  I haven't had a moment of peace since I was ten years old, before I even met you.  I was on my first quest that day we met in the market in fact.  Nothing's been the same since then.  The reason I don't tell you these things is because you shouldn't have to know about the darkness.  You should be allowed to stay in your books and imagination and not have to think about the stuff I'm doing and why I do it.  No one should, you especially."

   Malon didn't say anything, knowing he was right and wishing she hadn't asked.  "If you hate it so much, why don't you stop?  Leave it to soldiers?"

   "Because if I stop," Link replied, "People suffer, die, and my peace of mind isn't worth that.  I'm the only person alive who can do the things I have to do.  I have no choice.  The goddesses saw to that the day the sent my mother to the forest."

   Again, neither of them said anything.  After a while Link asked, "Have you ever heard the forest fairies sing?"  Malon shook her head.  "I don't know if there are any here, but sometimes if you play some music they'll echo it.  If they really like it they'll remember it forever and play it when they're bored."  With that, he withdrew his ocarina from its pouch and put it to his lips.  He started playing, a haunting tune, yet still it was moving, almost…romantic, Malon thought.

   As the song went on, she saw lights blink into being in the forest, and heard the music being echoed by high, lovely voices.  She added her own, mixing it with Link's song.  Link had never played the song in public before, and Malon had never heard it, but they were in perfect harmony, never missing a note, and the fairies noticed this.  Even after Link stopped playing, the fairies continued the song.  Link and Malon stared at each other across the fire.  Then, Link stood up and walked over to her side.  He bowed slightly, smiled shyly, and held out his hand.  Malon smiled back and took his hand.  He wrapped one arm around her waist, she rested one on his shoulder, and they danced, slow, meaningful, with passion.  They never took their eyes off each other, and the barely heard the fairies echoing their song.  After a while, Malon rested her head on his strong chest, and he rested his on her warm head of red hair.  They danced long into the night, the fairies singing, and Epona, if one could believe her species possible of it, was smiling.


	11. Fish Out of Water

Chapter Eleven Fish Out of Water 

   Lake Hylia was by far the most popular attraction in Hyrule, even surpassing the city.  People of all races from Hyrule and also the border countries journeyed there daily to view its beauty and partake in its wide array of entertainment, from fishing to boat trips to Zora-watching.  As such, the aptly named Town on the Lake was extremely prosperous for an averaged sized town.

   It was here that Link and Malon rested before setting out on the next leg of their journey.  They had been traveling since sunrise, and it was getting close to lunchtime.  They stopped at the local inn, _The Swordfish and the Shield.  Link ate his potatoes and beef heartily, as Malon alternated between sipping her soup and asking questions.  "What are the Zoras like?  Are they really seven feet tall with cold, clammy skin and sharp teeth?  Do you think they'll mind my coming with you?"_

   Link smiled and dabbed at his mouth with his napkin.  "Slow down, slow down.  First of all, they aren't seven feet tall, at least most of them aren't, and they're teeth are only a little sharper than ours.  And for the most part they're nice, if a little arrogant.  They don't like outsiders too much, which is why they rarely show themselves.  I'm on good terms with their queen, though, and I've helped them out over the years, so they don't really mind me.  As long as you stay close, you should be fine."

   Malon finished her soup.  "Exactly how are we supposed to get all the way north to Zora's Domain through Lake Hylia?"

   "Well," Link said, throwing some money on the table and standing up.  "If you're ready to go, I can show you right now."  Malon nodded and followed Link out of the inn.  They stopped briefly at the stables, where Epona was waiting.  Link took down his pack and removed several items, including a blue, shiny tunic and hood, a mask that looked remarkably like a Zora, and a shimmering sword with roses and runes etched over the blade.  He took his and Malon's cloaks and wrapped them into the pack and lashed it back on the saddle.  He whispered something in Epona's ear, and the horse nipped lovingly at his and Malon's hands and headed back north out of the town.

   "She's going north to wait for us at the mouth of Zora's River.  She should be there right around when we finish our business there."

   "Will she be safe?"

   "Don't worry," Link said, lifting the gear, "She's fought her own share of battles alongside me.  She'll be fine."  He handed the strange sword to Malon.  It was surprisingly light, and she had no problem lifting it.

   "What's this for?" she asked, examining it with awe.  She had never seen a sword like it.  As the light hit the blade, the colors shimmered from black to pink to purple to green.

   "Protection."  Link looked extremely serious as he said this.  "I'm hoping you won't have to prove it, but you might have to put those sword skills Ingo taught you to good use."

   Malon nodded solemnly.  Satisfied, Link threw the tunic over his shoulder and hooked the mask to his belt.  "Well," he said, "Off we go."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   They had walked out of the town, towards the ruins on the coast of the river.  The rubble had been a huge fortress once, Necron's in fact, during the First War hundreds of years ago.  Like everything else from that time, only stones and moss remained.  A small group of Hylians was touring the site, but Link and Malon ignored them, jumping the low metal guardrail and heading down to where the rock met the water.

   "Are we supposed to be down here?"

   "Nope."

   "What if we get caught?"

   "Don't worry.  I've been doing this for years."

   He led them under a small outcropping of rock, out of sight from the tourists.  Link handed the tunic to Malon.  "This," he explained, "Is a Zora's Tunic.  It's made from their scales and lined with a species of seaweed bred to filter oxygen directly to the skin underneath it.  The hood fits over your face and does the same thing, feeding air through your nose and mouth.  It feels a little funny at first, but you'll get used to it."

   Malon looked at the tunic apprehensively.  "You mean it's going to cling to my skin?"

   "Basically, yeah."

   She hesitated momentarily, but eventually she took it from him.  It was smooth in her hands, almost slippery.  "You'll have to take off your blouse for it to work though," he said, blushing slightly in embarrassment.  He turned his back to her, and she laughed at his discomfort.  

   "I take it you don't travel with girls very often?"

   "Occasionally, and even then they're usually princesses or brats who won't wear anything unless it's custom made, or at the very least silk."

   She quickly shed the garment and threw the new tunic over her head.  Almost at once, she felt the seaweed cling to her skin.  It was uncomfortable, as the tunic pulled tight against the curves of her upper body.  She left the hood off for now.

   "What about you?" she asked.  "How are you going to hold your breath that long?"

   Link grinned.  "You might want to turn away for this," he said, bringing the Zora mask slowly to his face.  Malon just watched, and as soon as the wooden mask touched his face, she wished that she had followed his advice.  He threw his head back, and his body grew stiff.  Immediately, he keeled over, clutching his stomach.  His shot up and Malon almost screamed when she saw the mouth of the mask open in a silent scream.  Link's body began to change, growing leaner, the skin paling and changing into scales.  Fins grew out of his forearms and calves, and his melted into the top of the mask, becoming one with it.  The transformation only lasted about half a minute, but to Malon it seemed infinitely longer.  When it was over, Link straightened and looked at her.  His scaled skin was pale blue, with green pigments where his hat had been.  His once sky-blue eyes were now balls of inky blackness.

   "Told you you might want to look away." His voice was soft and bubbly, like there was water caught in his throat.  The tone was almost the same, but not quite.  For once, she was speechless, and he couldn't help but laugh.  "Don't worry," he assured her, "It's me.  My spirit's just joined with that of Mikau, a Zora I met once in…" he hesitated.  "Far away.  Anyway, it's me.  Now, I'm going to need you strap your sword tightly on your back.  The metal won't rust, so don't worry about that."

   That wasn't exactly what Malon was worried about.  Regardless, Link went on.  "Now put the hood on and climb on my shoulders.  Zoras can swim about thirty, forty times faster than the fastest Hylian, so it'll be quicker that way.  We should be at Zora's Domain in a couple hours."  Still shocked, Malon obeyed and strapped the sword to her back.  She put the hood over her head, and once again felt the fabric cling to her, this time tiny appendages invading her nostrils.  She could see Link through thin lenses in the hood.  She climbed on his shoulders and he stepped out from under the rock.  "Hold on," he warned, and he leapt into the water.

   They sank deep into the lake, and Malon could barely see a thing in the darkness.  Shortly, though, they came to an even darker hole in the side of the lake, and entrance of some kind.  Link pointed in that the direction, and with one powerful kick they were off.  Malon was amazed at how fast they traveled.  Link seemed to cut through it like a hot knife through butter.  Hanging on tightly, surprisingly warm under the tunic, she watched her surroundings as they zoomed by.  It was brighter in the tunnel, due to some strange lichen she couldn't name that gave off a soft light.  It was beautiful, as she saw fish and coral and underwater flowers of every shape in size.  If they had had the time, she could have spent hours examining them all.  Link would occasionally name some of the more exotic specimens.

   The journey passed quickly.  In what seemed like no time at all, Malon spotted the ending of the tunnel, which led into a brighter area of water.  Link slowed as they neared, and as soon as they were out he headed for the surface.  "Just before we hit top, let go and start treading water," he said, his voice clear in the water.  As her head broke the surface she did as she was told.  Even before he surfaced, Link was removing the mask, and the head that broke the water was his own.  "I don't think the Zora's would take to kindly to another Zora they didn't know," he explained.

   Malon drew back the hood, her skin tingling slightly for a minute.  She looked around in amazement.  They were in a deep cavern, with many walkways and passages branching out into the walls.  The pool they were in was at least as large as Lake Hylia, and from what she could tell, even deeper.  The room was illuminated by a huge crystal centered in a hole in the ceiling, and light reflected off the water shimmered against the walls.

   They swam to a beach on one side and sat for a while on the sand.  Malon's hair was soaked, as were all of Link's clothes, though he didn't seem to mind.  He hooked the mask back onto his belt and looked around.  "That's odd," he muttered.

   Malon looked at him questioningly.  "What is?"

   Link stood up and wringed out his hat.  "Nothing enters this place without a Zora there to meet it.  Something's wrong.  Now that I think about it…"

   Malon sniffed the air and discovered what he meant.  "It smells awful here.  Kind of like…"

   "Dead fish."  Link started up the path behind them, Malon following quickly.  The place was quiet as a tomb.  There was no sound whatsoever save the sound of waves hitting the walls.

   "Where do the Zoras live?" Malon asked, trying to break the disturbing silence.  "I don't see any houses or anything."

   "Most of them live underwater, in that pool we came out of."  Link's eyes were darting from side to side, taking in everything.  Something was definitely wrong.  They continued their ascent to the throne room.  They were there in a few minutes, and it to was empty.

   Malon scrunched her nose.  "The smell's worse here."

   "You're right."  He paused for a moment, his eyes falling on a passageway behind the dais where the monarch would sit.  "Come on," he said.  "I think I know where everybody is."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Having spent all eighteen years of her life on a farm, Malon had seen many animals in various stages of death and decay, but nothing in all in her experience could prepare her for what she saw when they exited the tunnel.  They came out into a small fountain on top of a waterfall, with a large stone deck looking over a rather large pond.  Covering the deck and surrounding the pond were over a thousand Zoras, most of them crying or holding loved ones close.  In another time, Malon would be amazed at finally seeing a Zora, their sleek, scaly bodies shining in the dimming light, but now all she could focus on was the overwhelming smell and the horrifying sight that became more clear as she and Link made their way to the front of the crowd.

   A huge fish, almost the size of her entire farmhouse and barn combined, covered in jewels and gold was lying in the pool.  Or at least the top half was.  Everything from the front fins back was gone, and the pool was littered with blood and guts.

   "Goddesses," Link whispered, his mouth open in astonishment.  "Lord Jabu-Jabu…" He turned to the nearest Zora, a female.  "What happened here?  What happened to Jabu-Jabu?"

   She turned on him fiercely.  "Leave, outsider.  Now, before that option is taken from you."

   Ignoring her, Link turned to another.  "Where's Queen Ruto?  I must talk to her."  This one, a strongly built male, was a little more willing to explain.

   "She has gone to the Hylian Palace, accompanied by her husband Zakro.  She left as soon as our lord was found like this."

   "Link!  Hero of the Water!"  An aged voice called out from the crowd, and Link and Malon turned to face an aged Zora parting the crowd.  He was leaning heavily on a tall walking stick.

   "Miza," Link said, heading toward the old Zora.  "What happened here?"

   Miza shook his head and motioned back towards the tunnel.  "Not here," he said.  "Emotions are high, and I do not think they would take kindly even to you."  Malon looked around, and saw what the old Zora meant.  Many angry Zora faces were facing them.

   "Alright," Link agreed.  "Lead the way."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "It happened three days ago," explained Miza, Queen Ruto's royal mage.  "A group of worshippers found Lord Jabu-Jabu like that, and there has been a constant vigil since.  Zoras from all over Hyrule have come.  Our nation is in turmoil, and Queen Ruto and Sir Zakro have gone to the Palace to seek the aid of Princess Zelda."

   "Why Zelda?"  Link asked.  "What's wrong with the king?"

   Miza looked away uncomfortably.  "The palace has done a commendable job of covering it up, but the truth is the king has fallen deathly ill.  Out greatest physicians are already at the palace trying to find a cure.  The cause seems to be magic related."

   Link was too shocked and upset to say anything.  He had been in the palace just several days earlier, had felt Zelda's presence, but he hadn't thought it would be such a big deal to miss seeing her that once.  Apparently he was wrong.  Regaining his composure, he said, "So tell me more about this thing that killed Jabu-Jabu.  Does anybody know where it went?"

   "In fact, the beast now rests in the cave at the rear of the fountain.  A party of our finest soldiers went to slay it, lead by Sir Zakro himself.  Only Zakro returned."  Miza lowered his head.

   "What is it?" Malon asked quietly.

   "According to Sir Zakro's description, the beast is a dragon."

   "Impossible," Link said.  "Dragons are extinct."

   "I know, I know, but Sir Zakro knows what he saw, and that is enough for me.  With him and the queen gone, we can do nothing but wait for their return and try and ignore the sounds coming from the cave."

   For a long while, Link didn't say anything.  He just sat there, lost in thought.  Finally, he said, "Miza, I'm going to leave Malon here with you while I go deal with this.  I don't know what it is, but if it really is a dragon, then I've got some experience in that area."

   "Wait a minute," Malon protested.  "What am I supposed to do while you're gone?"

   "Explore if you like.  I'm sure Miza can find something for you to do.  And if I'm not back by tomorrow morning, I want you to leave here, find Epona, and go home."

   Malon didn't appear to like the idea very much.  Nevertheless, she stayed quiet.  Link nodded in approval and turned towards Miza.  "Alright," he said.  "Let's go."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   They stood now at the front of the huge procession, at the edge of the water.  Link had his sword strapped to his back and his longshot and bombs hooked to his belt.  He turned to Malon one last time.  "Don't worry," he assured her.  "I'll be do this sort of thing all the time.  No problem.  But remember, if I'm not back by morning…"

   "Just make sure you are back."  With that she quickly moved forward and embraced him.  She pulled away, and looked as if she was about to do something more.  Instead, she let go and let Miza lead her back through the cavern to Zora's Domain.  Link watched her leave, hoping he would be back, for her sake, not his.  Turning to the water he leapt in and started the long swim to the cave.

   After close to fifteen minutes of swimming, he pulled himself onto the ledge in front of the cave.  Wringing his cap out, he stared into the dark mouth of the cavern.  Indeed, he could here sounds coming from it; sounds like the breathing of a giant animal.  Drawing his sword, he moved forward into the darkness.

   There was very little light in the cave, most of it coming through cracks and holes in the high ceiling.  At times like this Link wished that Navi or even Tatl were with him.  As he moved deeper into the cave the breathing became louder, closer.  He used the skills he had learned under Impa's tutelage to move among the shadows, and his body tensed, preparing for battle.  

   It wasn't long until he found it.

   Just over an hour after entering, he walked into a large room in the center of the cave, illuminated by a hole hundreds of feet up.  Sleeping in the middle of a room was indeed a dragon, its long body coiled about itself.  Its blue scales shimmered every time it breathed, and small whiffs of smoke emitted from its nostrils.  It was enormous, bigger than Volvagia had been.  Link stared at the worm uneasily.  _"This shouldn't even be here," he thought.  __"Dragons have been extinct for centuries.  Who could have power to resurrect one other than…" Link didn't allow himself to finish that sentence.  Instead, he crept closer and closer._

   "I know you're there, Hylian."  A booming voice shook the cave, and it took Link a moment to realize that the dragon had awoke and was staring right at his hiding place.   "I have been feasting on Zoras these past few days, and it has been a millennia since I tasted man flesh.  I will enjoy your death considerably.  Be honored."

   Link stepped out of the shadows to face the dragon, armed and ready.  _"I should have brought a bigger sword…"_

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   After Link had left them, Malon had asked Miza if she would be allowed to go through the Zora archives.  She figured that if she couldn't help Link with the dragon, she could at least help find any information on his father.  Miza agreed, and she had been there ever since.  For the past two hours she had had her head buried in textbooks and almanacs—the ones written in Hylian, anyway—and she had yet to find anything of any use.

   "This is getting nowhere," she muttered, opening the next book, one about the war between Hyrule and the border countries just shy of eighteen years ago.  She flipped to the last chapter, about the conclusion of the war.

"...and with the mighty blade Stonecutter, King Jax of Hyrule struck the dread Stone King Avbrellion of the northern land of Stygiant dead on the fields before the Great Hylian Wall, bringing an end to the War of Nations.  The Stygiant allies in Putnia soon surrendered, and the land was once again at peace.  The price was high, however, as many soldiers and civilians lost their lives in the battle for piece, including those of Goron Chief Darunia's first wife, Krya, and King Jax's own wife, the Queen Sanna, only recently recovered from giving birth, fled to the east and was never heard from again.  And so, King Jax brought unity to the lands, and, breaking centuries of tradition, his daughter Zelda was proclaimed heir to the throne."

   "Hmmm…" Malon murmured.  "That's interesting.  What tradition?"  Pieces of the puzzle were beginning to fall into place, but she couldn't quite put everything together.  She pieced together what she knew: the old queen, Sanna, fled to the east, the direction of the Lost Woods, where Link was raised.  All this happened shortly after the birth of the heir to the throne, Zelda, who was breaking some tradition by becoming the heir.  Then it hit her.  It was all so clear!  It couldn't just be a coincidence, everything just worked out so perfectly.  There had to be one more piece of the puzzle to prove everything.

   Unfortunately, before she could find it, an ear-splitting roar shook the archives.  Malon got up and ran through the door, almost running over Miza.  "What's going on?" she asked.

   "I do not know," he answered, "But that noise is coming from Lord Jabu-Jabu's resting place!"

   They sprinted through the stone halls until they emerged from the tunnel, the huge gathering of Zoras all looking to the cave Link had entered.  Suddenly, with another bellow of rage, a dragon shot through the top of the cavern roof, boulders erupting like lava from a volcano.  The blue dragon was huge, bigger even then Jabu-Jabu.  And it seemed to be carrying something on the back of its neck.  Malon squinted to see what it was, and almost immediately wished she hadn't.  "Oh, Link," she moaned, "What have you done now?"

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Link was asking himself that very same question, along with 'Why didn't I bring a bigger sword?'.  He was clinging to the hairs at the nape of the dragon's neck as the worm shot through the cavern and entered open air.  The sun was just beginning to set, and if he had been of a mind to do so, Link would have appreciated the view from such a good vantage point.

   Instead, he clung to the thick hairs with one hand, his sword buried into the thick scales underneath him.  He and the dragon had fought for close to an hour; well, actually, the dragon had breathed fire and Link had spent most of his time dodging the flames.  Eventually, though, he maneuvered close enough to strike at the beast, and he had done so, which accounted for the dragon's missing right eye.  From there everything had gone downhill, as the dragon tore through the cavern with Link clinging desperately to its back.  So now on top of having to kill a dragon, he had to do it in midair.

   "Foolish mortal!" the dragon screamed.  "One hundred Zoras shall die for each day it takes my eye to heal, and if they should run out I'll take my payment out of the Hylians!  No one harms Iczor Wing-Beater!  No one!"

   Link didn't answer; already a plan was forming in his mind.  Releasing the hairs, he felt at his belt for his bombs.  Tearing the pouch off the belt, he held it in his teeth and started climbing the dragon's skull as the beast swayed back and forth trying to shake him off, occasionally blowing fire.  Painstakingly he made his way up till he was able to crouch on the Iczor's snout, where he waited.  He had to time this next move just right.

   Enraged, the dragon glared at him with his remaining eye and opened its mouth in a bellow of rage.  As soon as the mouth was open, Link took the bomb bag in his free hand and ignited the twenty odd fuses of the marble-sized explosives with Din's Fire.  Free his sword from Iczor's snout, he hurled the flaming bag down the dragon's throat and leapt off the beast into the air.  As he fell the hundred-odd feet to the water, Link looked up.  Iczor opened his mouth one last time, this time to incinerate Link as he fell.

   He never got the chance.

  The dragon's skull exploded in a hail of stone, dragons' true forms, and the rest of the body crumbled to bits.  Link hit the water hard, followed by a rain of boulders.  The Zoras and Malon all looked on in stunned amazement, silent for a few moments.  Then they erupted in ear-splitting cheers, screaming in the joy of the avenging of their dead Lord.  Only Malon looked worried, searching the water for any sign of Link.  Finally, after a few frantic minutes of searching, she saw him pulling himself from the water, a few dozen feet down the coast from the crowd.  She ran over to him, knocking him back into the water with her embrace.  He laughed and hugged her back.  

   "See," he said as soon as he could breath again, "Like I said, no problem."


	12. Councils

Chapter Twelve Councils 

   "…And that is our situation.  I told my people that I came here to ask your advice, which is partly true, but more importantly, I came because I felt these events to be much more than coincidental."

   Queen Ruto finished her tale.  She, along with Zelda and all the other Sages present, sat at the large circular table in the palace war room.  Zelda had been hesitant to have the council in this room; it hadn't been used since she was born.  However, it seemed morbidly appropriate.

   "Thank you, Ruto," she replied.  "We will all do whatever we can to help.  And you're right; this Church of Ganon movement and the appearance of this dragon are much more than isolated events.  I have been searching for a pattern in what has happened, from my father's illness to the Zora problem to the recent attack on Link.  I just need more pieces of the puzzle in order to see the bigger picture.  I'm hoping the rest of you can help."

   Nabooru leaned forward in her chair.  "Of course princess.  Though it has been many years since we have all met at the same time, our goals and causes have always been strongest when united.  It's just a shame that Saria could not be present.  We could use her thoughts on this."

   "Indeed," Impa agreed.  "Unfortunately, it is impossible for us to get a messenger to her, for the Kokiri Village is well hidden.  And even if we could, she would not be able to leave for fear of arousing suspicion in the other Kokiri."

   "We will have to go on without her," Zelda looked back to Nabooru.  "What can you tell us of this Church, Nabooru?"

   The tall woman shrugged her powerful shoulders.  "I don't know much on how it works or how it was formed.  All I know is that it seemed to pop out of nowhere just over two months ago.  There was no sign of it coming, none whatsoever, and many of my people, the fanatics who believed in the prophecy of one male birth every hundred years mostly, but also some of the more ruthless, have joined it.  The Gerudo are crumbling from within, and I fear the rift may turn to violence."

   "That is what our spies hear, and our network is second to none," Ruto said.  "Usually with cults like this you can see them slowly gain strength over a course of many months.  This one exploded onto the scene, with hundreds of followers in a matter of days.  Something magical is happening, but I have not the means to sense it."

   "No people of mine have joined," spoke Chief Darunia, "And none of Ruto's either.  Ganon never was too friendly to non-Hylians, and my people are too loyal and intelligent to turn their backs on the goddesses.  I want to know more of this army they are amassing to the south."

   Zelda spoke again.  "According to our latest reports, the number of men, Lizaflos, and Staflos gathering at what was once Barsmill is well over a thousand, and growing daily.  There are also at least ten Iron Knuckles, with more being made.  It seems as if every mercenary in Hyrule and the border countries has joined.  I cannot see, however, how they made it within our borders without anyone knowing.  The only places I can figure are that they came through the south, where our guard is most slack, or from the west, through the desert.  The northern mountains and the river are too heavily guarded, and nothing comes through the forest alive."

   Nabooru nodded her agreement.  "It is possible that many were smuggled out of Putnia into our lands through the canyon."  

   Darunia frowned.  "But that would mean that there would've had to have been spies in the Gerudo camp even then, and the mercs would have had to be amassing in Putnia for some time.  Meaning that this whole uprising has been in motion for more than two months."

   Impa nodded as well.  "Finding all the mercenaries discreetly would take close to a year at the least."

   "Then it would seem that the Church of Ganon already held sway in the border countries before it came here," Zelda concluded.  "Meaning that Rolondrof and Skorn must have had help.  Is it possible that Ganon is exerting some influence from his imprisonment in the Sacred Realm?  That he could somehow be guiding and providing aid to his 'brothers'?"

   None had an answer.  "Rauru would know," Ruto observed.  "But I do not see how we can contact him.  He cannot leave the Temple of Light, which is itself hidden in the Sacred Realm."

   Zelda frowned and nodded her agreement.  "We will have to make do without both him and Saria.  We have come far though.  We can now guess at how all this managed to happen without our respective people knowing, and I unfortunately believe that we can assume that Ganon is somehow helping Rolondrof and Skorn.  We can work with this.  Now all that remains is the why; why is Ganon making a move now, and why is he going through all the effort."

   "Revenge." Impa said.  "Rolondrof himself said that Ganon would strike at Link and Zelda.  The king's illness is proof of that.  However, we still cannot see Link's role in all this."

   "It would appear that he is striking at all of us," Darunia said, his voice breaking.  It was the first time Zelda had ever heard him lose his composure.  "He is striking where it will hurt us most.  Nabooru, who has tried for eight long years to bring unity to her people, is on the brink of a civil war.  The Zoras, a heavily religious people, have lost their representative to the goddesses.  Impa is faced with the possibility that she will not be able to save those she cares for.  And I…my people…"

   "What, Darunia?" Zelda asked gently.  "What have they done?"

   "My son," he replied after a moment.  "My son and my people have fallen ill.  Many have already died.  Our doctors are among the sick, thus we have no clue as to the cure.  My own son…my son is dying.  And there is nothing I can do!"  He pounded his fist on the table, taking out a piece of the thick stone that made it.

   None of them said anything for a long while, each of them lamenting their problems and the problems of the others, knowing that there was nothing they could do.  It was Zelda who spoke first.  "We must find Link," she said.  "He must be warned that they're coming for him.  I fear what will happen to Hyrule if they manage to catch him."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "Wow.  I can't believe that I, Malon Lon, am now a 'friend of the Zoras'.  It's amazing."

   "I'm glad you had a good time.  I'm going to be cleaning dragon blood off my sword all night.  The stuff is like glue."

   It was indeed evening, and Link and Malon were floating on a raft down the Zora River towards Kakariko.  They had foregone the festivities of the celebration of 'Link, Dragon Slaying Hero of the Water' at Link's insistence, saying that he had immediate business in Kakariko.  The Zoras would mourn Lord Jabu-Jabu's death for some time, but at least now they could do so without fear that they might be next.

   Link hadn't said what his 'business' was, but Malon could guess.  She knew he was close friends with the Gorons, and he wanted to make sure that nothing had happened to them.  She didn't know who he thought would do something, though.  She had met several Gorons, and she knew they weren't the best people to antagonize.

   She rubbed her bare arms; she was still in the sleeveless Zora tunic, as she had left her blouse at Lake Hylia, and Epona had all their gear.  Link looked over and saw her discomfort.  He clenched his fist, and when he opened it again, a ball of fire was in it.  He dropped it, but instead of hitting the wooden bottom of the raft, it stopped short, and floated in mid air.  Malon drew closer to its warmth in amazement.  "How'd you do that?"

   "Magic," Link replied.  "It's called Din's Fire.  A fairy taught it to me a long time ago."

   "So you can control fire?"

   "Only the fire that I make."  Despite his grumbling, he cleaned the last of the bloodstains from his sword and sheathed it.  He too shuffled closer to the fire.  "It comes in handy, occasionally, for practical things like warmth."

   Malon nodded.  "What other magic do you know?"

   "Well," he started, "I've learned a bunch of little stuff over the years, mostly just tricks you see in the average carnival.  There are two other ones though, pretty big ones, that other fairies taught me.  Farore's Wind lets me create what I call a warp point, some place I can warp to if things get too out of hand.  It's only good for about a hundred yards though, then it doesn't work.  The other is called Nayru's Love.  It creates sort of a force field around me, protecting for a little while."

   "Wow," Malon said again.  They stayed quiet after that, a comfortable silence though.  After a while, Malon plucked up the courage to ask what was on her mind.  "Link, who's Ganon?  Why'd that stupid cult freak you and Epona out so much?"

   He was unprepared for this question, as she could tell from his expression.  He didn't answer at first but after a while he said, "Ganon is another name for Ganondorf Dragmire, the former King of Gerudos.  The first time I left the forest was because of something he did to the Kokiri, and also what he was going to do to Hyrule.  He was pure and absolute evil, the only pure thing I've ever met in this world.  He came close to destroying Hyrule, but Zelda, some others, and me managed to stop him before he could complete his plans.  We banished him…far away, so he could never come back.  Epona was with me when it happened, and she's smart enough to recognize the name."

   "But how could Epona know?  She never even left the ranch until you came and got her a couple months after we met."

   Link looked as if he was about to explain, but he kept his mouth shut.  Malon exhaled in frustration.  "Link, you have to trust me.  I know something bad happened to you eight years ago, but you'll never feel any better about it if you don't talk to people."

   "I do trust you Malon," he said.  "It's just…it's complicated.  Even if I could explain, I don't know where I'd start."  He saw the crestfallen look on her face.  "When all this is over, I promise to tell you."

   She looked up, a little more hopeful.  "Promise?"

   "Promise."

   With a satisfied nod, Malon turned her attention back to the fire.  "Link," she said after a while, "What do you know about the royal family?"

   Link didn't understand what she was getting at.  "How do you mean?"

   "I mean, did Zelda ever tell you about her mother, or how her dad won the War of Unification?"

   Link shook his head, suddenly feeling strangely uncomfortable at where this conversation was heading, though he couldn't tell why.  "She's never told me much, but I've read the histories."

   Malon swallowed and went on.  "When you were off fighting the dragon, Miza let me look at the Zora records.  I was reading, and…"

   She paused and looked away, as if searching for the words, and Link wasn't sure if he wanted her to go on or not.  Hesitantly, slowly, he asked, "What did you find out Malon?"

   She looked up at him, light from the fire dancing across her face, which was deathly serious.

   "I think King Jax is your father."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   **"Everything is going according to plan, Rolondrof?"**

   "Yes brother.  The peoples of Hyrule are in disarray, and your army is growing by the hour."

   **"And the faithful?  Is everything prepared for the sacrifice?"**

   "Even now, they are camped outside the town.  They await your command, and their 'reward'."

   **"Yesssss.  Everything is proceeding nicely.  Within the week I'll have returned, and all Hyrule will tremble at my power.  But what of the boy?"**

   "We found his horse at the entrance to Kakiriko, like you anticipated, and took what we needed from it.  As to his current whereabouts, none of our spies can tell.  If he survived the dragon, it is safe to assume he is making his way to the Gorons, also as you anticipated."

   **"Of course.  I know the boy better than he knows himself.  He thinks his connection is only with Zelda, but we are all bound by the powers of the Triforce within us.  He cannot hide from me."**

"Are you well, brother?  The magic you lent me must be putting a tremendous strain on even you.  After all, no one has ever been able to reach through the Sacred Realm to our world."

   **"I have more power than anyone before me.  I am a god, Rolondrof.  Do not forget that.  Before I forget, is all well on the other front?"**

   "Yes brother.  It was conquered weeks ago.  It will be ready for when you return."

   "Excellent.  Zelda and the Sages have no idea what I am planning and are struggling to hold their kingdoms together.  My army is ready to strike.  And best of all, the boy is confused and lost, cut off from Zelda, not knowing what to expect.  That will make my return all the sweeter.  Now, Rolondrof, you must wait.  My next orders will come at any moment, and you must be prepared to carry them out at the drop of a hat.  Have Skorn control the masses while you remain in constant mediation.  We are fast approaching the final act.  Prepare yourself for what comes next."


	13. Under Siege

Chapter Thirteen

Under Siege

   Zelda turned restlessly in her sleep, haunted by the dreams.

   They came one after another, merging together.  Trees burning, children screaming.  A black tide sweeping across the plains of Hyrule.  The Temple of Time lying in ruins.  Mass graves, a giant swinging a huge sword, an unfamiliar tower being struck by lightning.  And finally, the face she feared more than anything else in the world smiling at her, laughing.

   _"Zelda…"_

   She awoke with a start, her sheets once again soaked in her own sweat.  She could remember her dreams this time.  They were becoming more potent, more powerful.  The events they foretold would be happening soon, and there was nothing she could do to stop them.

   _"Link, where are you?"_

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   _"Sanna, you must flee.  They will be coming soon, and I don't know how long I can keep them back."_

_   "I will not leave you, my love."_

_   "Please, Sanna.  For the sake of our unborn child, you must leave."_

_   "Children."_

_   "What?"_

_   "There is more than one child in my belly.  I can feel them."_

_   "In any case, you must leave.  I could not live with myself if anything were to happen to you and to them.  Go to Kakariko; Impa is holding the enemy at bay there, and she will protect you.  Please Sanna…"_

_   "Very well Jax.  For your sake and that of our children, I'll leave."_

_   "Thank-you.  Safe journey, my love."_

_   "I'll be awaiting your return to me, dearest Jax."_

   "Link…Link!  Wake up, we're here."

   Link awoke to Malon's voice.  He wiped the tears from his eyes, quickly so Malon wouldn't see.  He looked around.  They were indeed at the gates to Kakariko Village, landed on the northeastern coast of the Zora River.  It was early morning, and the air was still misty.  "Have you seen Epona?" he asked.

   Malon shook her head.  "No.  She's probably in the stables.  Anne will recognize her and make sure she's alright."

   "Alright.  Let's go find her then.  We need to get our cloaks before we freeze."

   They walked up the steps leading into the valley that housed Kakariko.  They entered the gates to find the village—which was actually the size of a large town—surprisingly quiet.  "That's odd," Link observed.

   "Yeah," Malon agreed.  "There should be people up and at work by now."

   Link didn't say anything.  He continued walking, a little more cautiously and alert.  Malon looked around her, trying to find any sign of life.  Eventually, she saw a figure making their way through the mist on their right.  As the fog cleared, she saw an auburn haired woman in her late twenties.  It was Anne, the local stable master and cuccoo keeper, a good friend of Malon's.  Malon was about to yell a greeting, when out of the mist came three large, unscrupulous looking men.  They followed Anne around a corner and disappeared from view.

   "Link…"

   "I saw them.  Let's go."

   They followed in the direction Anne and her followers had gone.  When the rounded the corner, they saw Anne on the ground, her back against the wall of the house.  One of the men had his grubby hand cupped around her mouth, the other making its way down the side of her leg.  His friends looked on with wide, cracked grins across their faces.

   "Pretty little thing," he rasped.  "It's been awhile since me and me mates had us such a pretty young lass for company.  You'll keep us company, right?"  He was answered by a muffle sob.

   "That's enough," Link said, his voice strict and foreboding.  "Leave her alone."

   The three turned, the leader's hand relaxing its grip on Anne's mouth long enough for her to say, "Link, Malon, please help…"

   "Quiet, bitch," he said, tightening his grip.  He snarled at Link.  "Walk away, mate.  This don't concern you.  Turn around now, and me and me boys won't have to harm you or your pretty lady-friend."

   Link was unmoved.  "This is your last warning.  Leave her alone."

   The brute spat out a curse and stood up to join his equally large friends.  Anne scampered behind Link and Malon.  Malon stooped down to comfort her as Link stepped forward to meet the attackers.  The first one came at him swinging.  Link blocked it easily, grabbing the wrist in his hand and driving his other up into the man's elbow.  The man's arm broke with a sickening snap and a yelp of pain.  He fell to the ground, cradling his arm.  The other was smarter, and circled Link with the ease of a seasoned brawler.  He stood in a martial arts stance, and obviously knew what he was doing.  He snapped a quick kick at Link's head, and then spun his other leg around in a roundhouse.  Link ducked the first and blocked the second with his forearm.  He swung a fist at the man's head, who blocked the attack.  Link kicked low at his opponent's knee, which was blocked as well.  Suddenly he leapt into the air and spun, driving his heel into the man's jaw.  The second attacker collapsed.

   The leader, seeing his friends so cleanly beaten, hesitated before facing Link, and drew a wicked looking dagger.  He switched it from hand to hand.  Link calmly drew his sword and spun it almost lazily in an intricate pattern.  The man stood there a moment longer, then he dropped his knife and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

   Link turned his attention to Malon and Anne.  "Are you alright?"

   Anne nodded.  "Yes, thanks to you two."

   "Can you walk?" Malon asked.  "We should get you home."

   "Yes.  Let's go."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "They came a few days ago," Anne explained, pouring tea into her guests' cups.  "About thirty of them.  They started ransacking our homes and taking our food, and they even killed the deputy mayor for no reason at all.  Their leader, a giant named Skorn, told us that if we valued our lives then we would act as if all was normal and provide his men with whatever they've wanted.  Several of them went up the mountain yesterday and haven't come back.  We've all taken to staying in our homes as much as possible, which is why you didn't see anyone as you came in."

   Link took a drink from his cup.  "Is Skorn still in town?"

   Anne shook her head and took a seat.  "No, he left yesterday.  But more men came after he left to replace those that went up the mountain."

   "What are they here for?" Malon asked.

   "No one knows," Anne replied with a sad shrug.

   "Anne," Link said, setting his cup on the table.  "Have you seen Epona?"

   Anne shifted uncomfortably in her seat.  "Yes, she's in the stables.  It's just…well, when she was found last night, she was unconscious, and there were three dead men around her, some of the thugs."

   Malon gasped.  "Is she all right?"

   "She's fine.  We found a dart in her flank.  That must have been what knocked her out."

   Link rose out of his seat.  "Can I see her?"

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   They found Epona in the stables like Anne had said, and she greeted them with a loving whinny.  Link and Malon stepped up to her and patted her nose and neck.  "Ooh, did they hurt you Epona?" Malon cooed.  "Why would they do that?"

   Link began searching through the pack still tied to the saddle.  "It doesn't look like they took anything…" he paused, then started sifting through their gear again.  "No, no, no, no…"

   Confused, Malon asked, "What is it?  What did they take?"

   "My Golden Gauntlets.  The silver ones are still here, along with everything else, but the Golden Gauntlets are gone.  Damn it!"

   "What's so important about them?" Anne asked.

   "The multiply the wearer's strength threefold.  If one of those thugs got a hold of them…" Link stopped, suddenly realizing something.  "Skorn!  Whoever took them must be giving them to Skorn!"

   Malon remembered Skorn's already incredible strength.  If he got these magic gauntlets…

   "Damn it!" Link cursed again, banging his fist on the floor.  "How do they know what I'm doing?  How are they tracking me?"

   Anne had no idea what he was talking about, and Malon, who did, had no answer for him.  Regaining his composure, Link looked up at Anne.  "Where are these thugs hiding?"

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "What exactly do you think you're going to do Link?  Fight all thirty of them?"

   "Yes," Link answered.  "That's exactly what I'm going to do."

   They were in the stables again, where Link was preparing to lay siege to the merc camp by the graveyard.  Link secured his sword across his back along with his bow and quiver.  He hooked his longshot to his belt and slipped on fingerless leather gauntlets.  Malon had never seen him like this, all decked out for war.  She was intimidated, and she didn't want to think about how his enemies would feel when they saw him.

   "Well, you're not leaving me out of this," she stated defiantly.

   "No, I'm not.  I need your help."

   "I said you're not…what?"  She was caught completely unawares by his approval.  "What do you want me to do?"

   "You're going to be the distraction," he said, and quickly explained his plan.  Malon was starting to regret being so eager to join in.

   "You really want me to do that?"  
   "Yes."  He saw her uncertainty and smiled at her.  "Sorry, but it's the only sure way for you to distract them.  Besides, it'll only be for a minute.  As long as you have your sword ready, you'll be okay.  And I want you to wear these."  He handed her his remaining gauntlets, these ones plated with silver, a large ruby shimmering on the back.  "They'll double your strength, protect you."

   Malon took the gloves from him.  "But they're too big."

   "Put them on."

   She did, and was amazed to see that they shrunk to fit her small hands.  Already she could feel added strength pulsing through her body.  "Am I as strong as you now?"

   "Yes," he confirmed.  "Probably a little stronger, even."  He patted her on the shoulders and headed for the door.  "Come on.  Let's show these goons what happens when you mess with our horse."


	14. Full Frontal

Chapter Fourteen

Full Frontal

   "I can't believe I'm doing this."

   "Don't worry," Link reassured Malon.  "Someday you'll look back on this moment and laugh."

   They were crouching in the trees surrounding the entrance to Kakariko Graveyard.  They would wait till nightfall to begin the attack, meaning they would have to wait a few more hours.  Understandably, Malon was becoming impatient.  So she spent the time mumbling about her role in the plan and asking Link various questions about his travels and adventures.  Link's answers were brief and to the point, as if something else occupied his thoughts.  Malon could guess what that something was.

   "Link," she started.  "You haven't said anything about last night.  It's just my opinion, but I think it's true.  The king of Hyrule is your father."

   Link nodded slowly.  "I know, Malon.  And your evidence is very good, and meshes with some of the stuff I discovered in the castle archives.  It's just…I've known Zelda and the king for years, and not once have they mentioned anything about Queen Sanna or a long lost brother.  If it is true, and they've known all along, then they've kept me in the dark purposely, for whatever reason.  And if they don't know, how do I tell them?  I can't just walk up and say 'Hey, we've been friends for years, but guess what, Jax I'm your long lost son, and Zelda, we're really siblings!'  I can't know how they'd handle it.  I don't even know how I would handle it."

   Malon didn't say anything, and didn't push the point.  Instead, she asked Link about how he had killed a giant ogre to the west three years ago.  And so they waited, and soon nightfall was upon them.  Link went over the first stage of their plan once more, and, drawing his bow and fitting an arrow to the string, slipped into the shadows of the trees.  Malon sighed and stood up.  _"Well," she thought, __"Might as well get this over with."_

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "Why do we even 'ave to 'ave a guard at the gates?  The bloody townsfolk are already beaten.  There's not a bleedin' thing we can't do!"

   "I know, Sam, I know.  But orders is orders, and we's gots to follow 'em.  Pass that ale around."

   Sam and Joxy huddled at the gates, sipping from a large bottle of liquor.  Everyone else was roaming the camp just inside the gates in various levels of sobriety. They were the unlucky pair assigned to guard duty, and had spent most of their time grumbling and cursing over their bad luck.   Joxy took a long drink and passed the bottle back.  "But you know what would really hit the spot?  One of them nice villages girls.  I could use a nice piece of…"

   "Did somebody say they could use a woman?"

   A silky voice came from the trees in front of them, followed by a curvaceous figure.  The guards stared in awe at the woman before them.  She had flaming red hair that fell to the small of her back, with long legs only barely covered by a skirt made from a sheet wrapped around her waist.  She wore a short-sleeved blouse with a plunging neckline and the front tied at the middle, showing a well-toned stomach.  On her wrists their appeared to be many silver bracelets.

   She parted her lips seductively and winked at them.  "I was just telling myself that I could do with some manly company.  Maybe you two would be willing to oblige?"

   Grinning from ear to ear, Sam and Joxy rose to their feet.  The girl smiled.  "Why don't you bring some friends?  But not too many…I'm shy."  Sam quickly turned around and called for the two men nearest them.  One glimpse at the inviting woman before them was all the persuasion they needed to leave the camp.  She ushered them forward with her first finger and turned and sauntered into the trees.  The men followed eagerly, almost tripping over each other to be the first ones there.  They entered into the trees, but she had disappeared.  "Oy, missy, where'd you go?"

   "Maybe it was a ghost?"

   "Nah, she's just teasin' us.  She's hiding behind one of those trees."

   "Either way, I'm goin' fir…"

   He never had a chance to finish.  An arrow had lodged itself in the back of his throat, the point coming through the other side.  Before anyone could say anything, two more fell to arrows.  Only Joxy was left, and before he could scream from help, he fell dead, the point of Malon's sword jutting from his chest.  As he fell, Link jumped down from his perch in his tree and retrieved his arrows.  Malon groaned in disgust at the grisly scene.  "I still can't believe I'm just did all that.  I feel so dirty."

   "Well, if it's any consolation, I thought you were very convincing."

   "I don't know whether to thank you or smack you for that."

   Link chuckled.  "Come on.  Four down, twenty-six to go."  They moved quietly through the gates, Link keeping them hidden in the shadows, a trait he said he learned while training with Sheikah.  They moved closer and closer to the tents surrounding the fire.  Occasionally, they saw another thug wandering the perimeter, and Link would take him out with an arrow and move the body into the foliage.  Soon, the count had decreased from twenty-six to twenty.  "How are you holding up?"  Link asked abruptly.

   "What do you mean?"

   "You just killed your first Hylian.  How are you handling it?"

   Malon paused.  She hadn't even stopped to consider what she'd done.  Strangely, she found that she didn't feel any remorse.  "I'm fine.  I mean, I've had to put down animals before, and I cared about them a lot more than I care about some horrible beasts like those men.  I'm sorry there wasn't another way, but I'm not sorry they're dead.  The world's better off without them.  Besides, after hanging out with you these past few days, I've realized that sometimes the only was to stay alive and help others is to kill."

   Link looked at her for a minute, looking for anything that might lead to potential problems.  Finding nothing, he said, "You've got a warrior's spirit, Malon.  Just make sure it doesn't get the best of you.  Let's go."

   "Hold it!"

   They turned at the sound of the voice.  One of the mercs happened to be walking behind the tent they were huddled behind to relieve himself.  The arm he had in a sling identified him as one of the men Link had saved Anne from earlier.  Link drew his longshot in an attempt to keep him from sounding the alarm, but the man already ducked back towards the fire, screaming, "Intruders!  Intruders in the bloody camp!"

   "Damn it," Link cursed, drawing his sword.  He got up and ran toward the fire.  "Stay here!" he called back to Malon, and then he was lost in a sea of bodies.  Malon weighed her options: she could stay in hiding, as Link had ordered, and wait for him to return, which might or might not happen.  On the other hand, she could completely disregard his orders and dash into to help him.  After a moment's deliberation, she took her sword in hand and ran after him.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "C'mon you snakes, he's only one man!"

   "No way mate!  He's a bloomin' demon that one!"

   Link battled his way into the twenty armed and deadly mercenaries.  He was in a constant state of motion, ducking and twisting, slashing with his sword, stabbing with his longshot.  One dark haired merc charged him; he ducked and opened the man's stomach with his sword.  Another tried to decapitate him with an axe; he kicked the man's legs from under him and stabbed him through the eye with the longshot.  Five mercenaries had fallen, but the remaining fifteen were coming ever closer.  Link didn't know what the odds were of making it out of this one alive, but then again, that had never stopped him before.

   Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a half-naked shape with flowing red hair cut down another merc.  Link groaned; he should have known that by telling Malon to stay put she would naturally jump right in after him.  He had to admit though, as they both cut down another enemy, that she was holding her own surprisingly well.  He began to wonder how good a soldier Ingo had been.  Still, having her in the battle complicated things.  He could take down twelve men, of that he was sure, but he would never forgive himself if Malon was hurt, or worse.  He had to end this quickly.  He began to pump his magic into his sword.  When it began to pulse with blue light he yelled, "Malon, drop!"  Surprisingly, she obeyed without question, hitting the ground.  As soon as she was clear, Link spun on his heel, releasing the magic.  The energy flowed from his blade in a wide arc, cutting down everyone in its path.  Link completed his spin, and watched as twelve bloodied bodies fell into the dirt.  

   Malon rose, her mouth open in astonishment.  "Wow," was all she could think of to say.  She was disgusted by the grisly scene, but also amazed that she and Link had managed to defeat thirty armed men in a little less than an hour.  She walked over to Link, who was on one knee, leaning on his sword.  "Are you all right?" she asked.

   Catching his breath, Link replied, "I'm fine.  Using that much magic in a fight sometimes tires me out.  Come on, we better get you some clothes and tell the people that the mercs are dead."  He rose to his feet and turned towards the village, but then he stopped, considering something.  "Wait a minute…" he said, and then turned back towards the graveyard.  Malon, confused and suddenly very self-conscious, quickly followed.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "Link, I'm sure there's a perfectly obvious reason, but why are we standing here?"

   Malon shivered—not from the cold, for it was another unusually warm night—but because they were standing at the far edge of the graveyard, in front of the memorial for the Royal Family.  Link just stood there, thinking.  "When I first came here," he explained, "I met two ghosts…"

   "Ghosts???"

   "…that told me I reminded them of Princess Zelda, that they could sense I had some connection to the Royal family.  Then, when I went down into the Royal Tomb, I read this poem…_The rising sun will eventually set, a newborn's life will fade…"_

   "I read that in one of the books I found in Zora's Domain," Malon interjected.  "And Skorn said something like that when I first met him."

   "…and Zelda even told me that I my name and I were somehow familiar the very first time we met.  I never put it all together, but the clues have there since I left the forest."

   Malon looked up at him, unsure what he was talking about.  His eyes were wet, as if he were holding back tears.

   "You were right, Malon.  King Jax is my father."


	15. Awakenings

Chapter Fifteen

Awakenings

   Zelda and Ruto walked through the palace gardens, not so much because they had anything to discuss, but because it was mutually comforting.  It was early morning, and the ponds provided a thin film of fog over the ground.  Zelda was dressed in a relatively plain white gown covered by a violet cloak, the hood up.  Ruto merely walked 'naked' as usual, her skin greedily absorbing the moisture.  "Ruto," Zelda said after a while.  "How have you handled being queen?  Your father only died a short while ago; it must have been quite a transition."

   Ruto nodded.  "It was, a little," she answered, "But we both know that while my father was a good man, he was a horrible king.  I made most decisions myself.  Still, I would give all my title and power to have my father back for just one more day.  But to answer your question, I have had difficulties.  In essence, the responsibilities are much like those of a princess.  Except now, I must deal with all the consequences of actions perpetrated by myself, my people, and everyone else in Hyrule.  It's daunting sometimes, and—and I say this in complete confidence—…" she added with small smile, "A little frightening."

   Zelda returned the smile.  Ruto reached over and patted her shoulder.  "Don't worry though.  We will find a cure for your father, and the situation that plagues our land.  You will not have to face the burden of leadership for many years to come."

   As if on cue, Impa appeared beside them.  "Princess, you must come quickly," she said, in the most emotionally wrought tone Zelda had ever heard her use.  "Your father has awoken."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Zelda burst into her father's bedchamber, barely containing herself.  Doctors surrounded the bed, and Zelda could barely see around them.  "Leave us!" she commanded.  The doctors obeyed as quickly as possible, muttering their astonishment over the king's awakening.  Impa shut the door behind them, leaving Zelda and her father alone.  The princess walked up to the bed and sat at her father's side.  "Father?"

   "My daughter…" he whispered.  His voice was weak, unsuitable for his strong face.  Though well into his forties, King Jax still looked every bit the warrior of his youth, though his once blonde hair and beard were streaked with gray.

   "I'm here, father," she assured, taking his hand.  Tears streaked her face.  "I was so frightened.  If you left me, I don't know what I would do."

   Though he was obviously strained from the effort, Jax raised a hand to wipe away the tears.   "I will always be with you, Zelda," he croaked.  "But you will have to lead our people.  They will look to you, now…"

   "No father, don't say that…"

   "You must be strong, for their sake," he continued, tears coming to his own eyes.  He looked at her, as if trying to memorize her face one last time.  "You look so much like your mother.  I wish you could have met her.  But I couldn't…I couldn't save them…"

   "Them?" Zelda asked, confused.  "Who?"

   Jax was about to answer, but suddenly his eyes rolled back and his lids closed.  He was once again unconscious.  "Father?" Zelda cried.  "Daddy?"

   "He cannot hear you."

   Zelda turned at the deep, unfamiliar voice.  Sitting at the windowsill was a giant of a man, who's uncanny resemblance to Rolondrof and Ganon could only mean he was the Skorn of Shrike's reports.  He didn't move, he just sat, and she didn't even bother wondering how he had got there.  "Now you see that my brother was serious.  We can cure your father, if we wish it.  But only if you agree to our terms.  Release our lord, and your father will be spared.  Refuse, and Lord Ganon will be released anyway, and your father will die that much sooner."  Zelda's silence was answer enough.  "Very well," he said.  He turned to leave, but not before a parting word.  "Pride is admirable, princess, but only when it accomplishes something.  Prepare yourself for what is to come.  You will not survive."  And then he was gone as mysteriously as he had appeared.  

   Zelda stayed by her father's side for some time.  At length, she turned her head, only to find her own reflection in the mirror.  A moment later the image shattered as her crown struck the mirror.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "You know, I'd always wanted to climb Death Mountain.  One of those 'things to do before I die' things."

   "And now?"

   "And now I take it back."

   Link grinned.  "Don't worry, we're not going all the way to the top.  We should be at Goron City by nightfall."

   They were walking up the meandering path leading to Death Mountain's peak.  It was rocky and steep at times, but it was much easier than some of the paths Link had been forced to take before.  It was midday, and they had been traveling since early morning.  The town was still in the thralls of celebration over Link and Malon's victory over the mercenaries, and most likely would be until the next morning.  Epona was back in the stables, cared for by Anne, and Malon was once again dressed in the more practical—and modest—pants and shirt.  The temperature gradually decreased as they scaled the mountain, so they had their cloaks wrapped around them.

   "Do you think Skorn or this Rolondrof guy did anything to the Gorons?" Malon asked.

   "I would like to say 'no', but that would be lying.  The only question is 'what'."  He took a drink from his water skin.  "Whatever it is, though, we've got to fix it."

   Malon couldn't help but feel proud that Link had said 'we'.  He was now acknowledging her as his actual companion, that her input and help was not only valued, but also wanted.  They walked on for a while longer in silence.  Malon had tried to shy away from the subject she knew occupied most of Link's mind, but she just couldn't hold it back any longer.  She took a breath and asked, "How are you doing?"

   He didn't answer right away.  When he did, he said, "Fine, I guess.  It's kind of a big revelation, though.  The fact that I'm royalty, that one of my best friends is actually my sister.  It's daunting; I'm still trying to figure out how I'll explain it to Zelda."  He paused and thought for a moment.  "The only thing keeping me from being happy about discovering my father's identity is wondering how that Hylian I found knew about it."

   Malon didn't have an answer.  Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something jump down from one of the ledges above them.  She didn't have time to warn Link, so she drew her sword and slashed at the thing's belly.  Link, as it turned out, didn't need the warning—he had noticed the same time she had—and also cut the thing's stomach.  It hit the ground, dead.  It appeared to be a large insect of some kind, about the size of a large dog and in the shape of a spider.  Link wiped his sword clean on the grass.  "A tektite," he explained.  "They hang from cliffs and wait for people or animals to pass by, then they pounce and sting you with their venom.  Nasty creatures."  He sheathed his sword and looked at Malon.  "I said it before, and I'll say it again: you, Malon Lon, have a warrior's spirit."

   Malon blushed, and they continued walking.  "I guess this would be a good time to pass on some advice to such a newly-born warrior," Link said.  "The quickest way to die in a battle is to take your focus from the task at hand.  In a fight, if you aren't concentrated solely on your opponent and your surroundings, a seasoned fighter will take advantage of that.  A skilled warrior is aware only of his immediate surroundings and his opponent, and they can be used to your advantage.  I'm serious when I say this, Malon.  Don't let your mind wander.  Concentrate on what you are doing, your chances of survival will increase dramatically."

   Malon nodded, memorizing those words.  "Who taught you that?"

   "Chief Darunia, in fact.  It's the first thing all Goron soldiers are taught."

   "I'll remember," Malon promised.  "Anything else you can teach this newly-awakened warrior?"

   Link smiled and drew his sword.  "Draw your sword.  We'll train as we walk."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

  "Why is it whenever something bad happens there's always silence?"

   Indeed, the many-storied Goron City was deathly still.  There was no one on any of the roads, all the doors were shut, and only their footsteps broke the silence.  They were on the bottom level, where Chief Darunia had his home.  Link stared at the doorway blocking their path into the Goron's home.

   "This door hasn't been locked in eight years.  None of these doors have," he said.  He stood on the carpet in front of the door and took out his ocarina.  As he played the soft, peaceful tune of Zelda's Lullaby, the door opened.  Link and Malon stepped into darkness.  Link clapped his hands together, and when he opened them a bright flame danced in his hand.  He held it high as they made their way down the stone hallway.

   Malon wrapped her cloak around her.  "This place gives me the creeps," she said.  "Where could everyone be?"  Link didn't answer, and they kept moving through the darkened cave.  The passed through several rooms, mostly meeting areas and dens, until they came to an opening with a faint light creeping through the doorway.  Link doused his flame and quietly edged along the wall, with Malon close behind.  Peering around the doorway, Link gasped and rushed in.  Malon followed him, and saw Link kneeling beside a low bed made of smooth stone.  On the bed lay a young Goron, no more than eight.  He was sweating heavily, and his face and neck were covered with red sores.

   "Link?  Link!" Link said, and it took Malon a moment to realize he was trying to rouse the youngster.  The little Goron slowly opened his dark eyes, and gazed up at him.

   "Uncle Link?" he rasped.  "Is that you?"

   "I'm here bud," the older Link assured.  "What happened?  Where's your dad?"

   Goron Link tried to swallow, but the effort pained him enough to whimper.  He gave up on the attempt and said, "He went to the castle to talk to Auntie Zelda.  He's trying to help us."

   Link's face clouded over.  "Is everyone like this?"

   "Yes, everyone except the ones who were away.  Dad's locked everyone in their homes to keep the disease from spreading."

   Malon stepped closer, getting a better look at the Goron's symptoms.  "When did this happen?" she asked.  Little Link looked to Big Link, who nodded his head reassuringly.

   "About a week ago everyone started getting sick.  We all got these bumps, and it hurts to eat."

   Malon's mind was racing.  "When you do eat, does your stomach hurt?  Do your knees get wobbly when you try to stand?"

   The Goron nodded.  "Yeah, both things."

   Malon looked to Big Link.  "I know what this is," she said.  "It's some variation of horse fever.  It normally only affects horses, though, and it can be deadly if it goes on without treatment.  The symptoms are exactly the same, though.  It's no wonder nobody here recognized it, seeing as how the Gorons have no use for horses."

   Link looked at her hopefully.  "Is there a cure?"

   She thought for a moment and asked Little Link, "How many people are sick."

   "Almost everyone…"

   "Probably close to four hundred, if the sickness is contained to this part of the mountain range," Big Link interjected.

   "In that case," Malon calculated, "I'll need maybe ten Blugleberry Violets, and another ten Firesnaps.  I'll be able to make enough of the antidote for everyone.  I just don't know where we can find any with so little time.  I doubt they grow this high up on the mountain."

   "The Lava Gardens."  Both Hylians turned to look at Little Link.  "We have all sorts of flowers in the Gardens."

   "He's right," Big Link confirmed.  "I've been there once.  They have almost every type of flower in Hyrule.  It's one of the Gorons most sacred locations."

   "Where is it?" Malon asked.

   "In the this volcano's crater.  I can get to it through a room in Darunia's study."  He looked down at the little Goron and squeezed his hand.  "We'll be right back Link.  We're going to get those flowers."  The Hylians exited the room, and Link once again used Din's Fire to light their way.  Eventually they came to Darunia's study.  There was desk, chairs, and a large statue at the back of the room.  Link used his fire to light a torch and headed for the statue.  He stood at the side and began to push.  Slowly, the statue moved to reveal a gaping hole in the wall.  Malon stared into the hole.  About a hundred yards away she could see a faint red glow.  She turned back to Link and saw that he was removing his vest and shirt.  He took off his cap and tied a strip of cloth around his forehead.

   "What are you doing?" Malon asked, though she feared she already knew the answer.

   "I left my Goron Tunic in Kakariko with Epona.  I don't have time to go back and get it.  We need that cure now."

   "But you can't go in there.  You'll burn to a crisp!"

   "Not if I hurry," Link replied, his voice full of confidence.  He turned to Malon and took her by the shoulders.  "You know the drill.  If I'm not back in three hours go down the mountain and find whatever you need and get that cure back here as soon as possible."

   They looked into each other's eyes then, neither of them sure what to do.  Link looked as if he was about to move closer, but he turned and headed down the tunnel, sword strapped to his back.  She watched him go, and stood staring for a while longer.  Eventually, she took the torch from the wall and made her way back to Little Link's bedroom.  No sooner had she sat down at the bedside when a powerful voice shook the room.

   "What is going on here?"


	16. Shades

Chapter Sixteen

Shades

   If Link had to describe his life in three words or less, he would have to say 'action before thought'.

   Not that he regretted any of his actions.  He was still alive, after all, and all of his actions had benefited someone other than himself.  No, Link may have hated the weapon he had become, but seeing everyone else happy because of it more than made up for it.  This current adventure would save the lives of hundreds; he could bear the heat a little longer.

   The air around him shimmered with the heat, and he had to watch where he stepped to keep from accidentally losing a foot to a pool of molten rock.  Despite being bare from the waist up, he was soaked with sweat, and, while it kept the sweat from his eyes, his headband was thoroughly drenched.  If he remembered correctly, he should be coming up on the Lava Garden's around the next bend.  Indeed as he rounded the rock wall, he saw it, and the sight took his breath away.  Located in a relatively cool section of the crater were scores of all the flowers of Hyrule.  The different colors were arranged in patterns or designs, sometimes just lines, others actual pictures.  If the heat was a little more bearable or the situation less dire, Link would have taken more time to appreciate the beauty.  However, neither luxury was affordable, so he picked his way through the flowerbeds, looking for Firesnaps and Blugleberry Violets.  After a few minutes he found them, each in roughly the same area, the red and blue colors complementing each other nicely.

   Before he could pick them, however, something a glimmer of light caught his eye.  He looked up and to the right.  There, standing amidst a row of green Farscents, was a mirror.  It stood about ten feet high, the casing gold, with ancient letters etched into the frame.  Link stepped forward to examine the out-of-place artifact.  He couldn't make out the letters, and his reflection was cloudy.  He turned away and went back to his quarry.

_   "Link,"_

   He turned at the sound of his voice, handing moving back to the hilt of his sword.  The voice seemed to be coming from the mirror.  He walked back over to it, his hand still ready to draw the sword.  He looked into the glass, and this time he could see his reflection quite clearly.

   Only it wasn't him.

   The Link in the mirror had white hair and pale skin.  Under its colorless eyes were dark circles, but most disturbing of all was that the reflection was smiling at him.

   And Link wasn't smiling back.

   Suddenly, the reflection's arm erupted from the mirror, glass flying everywhere, and grabbed Link by the throat.  Link gasped in surprise, and instinctively grabbed his attacker's arm, flipping him over Link's shoulder.  The hand released his throat, but the air was still slow returning to his lungs.  The thing from the mirror regained its footing, laughing and grinning the entire time.  It drew it's sword and twirled it playfully between it's hands.

   "Hello Link," it said.  It's voice sounded like Link's, only hollower, less…controlled.  "It's been a while."

   When he could finally talk, Link asked, "What are you?"

   "Me?" the thing answered playfully.  "I'm you, Link.  Or a darker shade of you.  I'm the voice you hear in the back of your head urging you on to take another life.  I'm the part of you that appreciates the depravity people will sink to for their own selfishness.  I'm everything you hate about the world, but more importantly, I'm everything you hate about yourself."

   Link just stared.  He didn't know what to think.  He had faced a dark reflection of himself before, but that copy had merely been a physical match for him, a drone with no mind or ambitions of it's own, outside of the need to kill Link.  This one however…

   "You know what I came for," he said, slowly drawing his sword.  "Just let me get the flowers back to Malon, then we can settle this.  You have my word."

   The Shade laughed again, mocking him.  "I believe you, of course.  I really do.  But you see, another part of you I embody is your selfishness.  See, I don't particularly care about the Gorons.  I don't care about whatever else is happening in this country.  I want to kill you _now.  As in, right now.  So I will, plain and simple."  He stopped playing with his sword and steadied it in an attack pose.  Link did the same, consciously choosing a different technique.  The Shade smirked.  "Let the games begin."_

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "I will ask one last time: what is going on here, and who in Din's name are you?"

   Malon was still to shaken up by the Goron's sudden appearance to answer right away.  The Goron before her was huge, even by Goron standards, standing well over eight feet tall.  The white hair sitting on the top of his round head was twisted into several braids and tied back in a ponytail, and he had a thick goatee.  An ugly scar ran from the top his forward down through his left eye.  Indeed, it seemed that his entire body was covered in scars.  Lashed to his back was a massive battle hammer.

   "I…I…" she started, "My name is Malon.  I came here with Link, the Hylian.  We found your people with this disease.  We're trying to save them!  Link's getting the cure even as we speak."

   The Goron looked to her, then looked to the little Goron on the bed.  "General Link is here?" he said, his voice softening.

   "Yes, uncle," Little Link croaked.  "He's gone to the Lava Garden for some flowers to cure us."

   The huge Goron nodded, then gestured for Malon to follow him.  Patting the little Goron on the hand, she got up and obeyed.  He led them outside of Darunia's home, back into the street.  "Forgive my harsh words," he apologized.  "I have been gone several weeks, and returning to find my people stricken with a plague is daunting, to say the least."

   "No apology necessary.  I understand.  I'm sorry, but I'm kind of new to all this, and I didn't catch your name…"

   "I am Mattalla," he answered, thumping his right fist over his heart and bowing stiffly.  "Brother of Chief Darunia, warrior of the Goron people."

   "Malon Lon, at your service," she replied.  "And don't worry.  Link will be back any minute."  She tried very hard to believe those words.

   "I know.  General Link has never once broken a promise to the Gorons.  He will succeed."

   Malon looked up at him quizzically.  "I didn't know he was a general…"

   "Yes," Mattalla explained.  "General of the Goron army, second only to Darunia.  And he has earned it many times over."

   "What rank are you?"

   "I have no rank.  I do what is required.  I am what is called a 'Lone Hunter'."

   Malon was about to say something, when something hit her on top of the head.  It was most likely a loose rock, but she looked up anyway.  A moment later she was glad she did.  A head was disappearing back over the ledge two stories up.  "Oh no," she gasped.  "The other mercs…"

   "What is it?" Mattalla asked, ready for trouble.

   "We got problems," Malon explained.  "Ten of them."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   They crossed swords again.  And again.  And again.  They had been going at it for a good ten minutes, and neither of them had scored a hit.  Geysers of lava sprayed from the puddles in the rock, as if sensing and craving the heat of the battle.  And what was worse, as Link began to tire, the Shade seemed to be gaining in strength.  The air was too hot, and Link was having trouble breathing.  The Shade just grinned and fought harder.   "What's wrong, Link?" he asked.  "Little short of breath?"  He brought his sword up and across, attempting to gut Link from his thigh to shoulder.  The Hero of Time batted the attack aside, and in the same motion spun on his heel in an attempt to decapitate his opponent.  As he suspected, it too was blocked.

   "You can't win," the Shade gloated, "You know that, right?  Even as exhaustion gets a hold of you, I keep getting stronger.  You know why?"  He danced to the side as Link cut downwards.  "Because there is only so much hope and goodness you can find in yourself without tapping into the feelings that created me.  I don't believe in hope or good triumphing over evil, and the more hope you lose, the more despair I absorb."

   Link did his best to drown out the words, but they rang too true in his ears.  Pushing his opponent's blade down to the ground, he suddenly leapt in the air and rounded-off over the Shade's head, landing behind him.  He tried to slash at the Shade's back, but he ducked, and swept his foot behind him.  Link didn't see the move in time, and was caught unawares.  He recovered quickly though, and he leaned backwards in mid-air, bringing a hand underneath him and spring boarding back off of it.  He was running out of steam; what little air made it to his lungs was hot and full of dust.  He just couldn't breath.  Seeing a geyser go off to his left, he got an idea.  He timed the next four geysers and looked for a pattern.  The Shade didn't seem to be in any particular hurry, and he let Link take his time.  Finally, he found it.

   Link circled the Shade, subtly maneuvering a geyser in between them.  His patience finally wearing off, the Shade charged him.  Link couldn't have timed it more perfectly.  The geyser erupted, and the Shade was forced to stop his charge short.  When the fire and magma had receded, the Shade looked desperately for Link, but he was nowhere to be found.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "Crikey, this place gives me the spooks."

   "Yeah, but we're getting paid, so shut yer yap."

   "Ah, leave him alone Bosfly.  This place is a bit spooky."

   Boxer, his two friends, and seven other mercs were sitting on the third lowest level of Goron city.  They had been in the city for three days, waiting for something.  When they had asked what they were waiting for, Skorn's only reply had been, 'You'll know it when you see it.'

   "Can you imagine what this place would be like if all them Rock-heads was awake?" Bosfly said.  "Probably be…"

   "A lot like this!" boomed a deep voice, and Bosfly's head was flattened as Mattalla's hammer struck from out of the dark.  The other mercs yelled in surprise, and that was all the time Malon needed to strike two of them down.  The others recovered eventually, and they began to circle Malon and Mattalla.  Malon tried to remember some of the combinations and moves Link had taught her, but then his voice echoed in her head, _"Focus…"_ She gave up trying to remember and instead focused solely on the battle before them.  

   Mattalla hefted his might hammer in both hands, lips pulled back in a snarl.  "Come, insects!" he dared.  "And I will show you how Gorons deal with invaders and mercenaries!"  He wasted no more words, and swung his hammer at the nearest enemy.  It contacted with the man's chest, and the merc flew back five feet in the air, dead.  Malon feinted at her opponent's chest, and when he fell for it she brought the sword back up and took off his head.  Two more charged Mattalla, who dropped his hammer and caught their heads in his massive hands.  He smashed them together, their skulls cracking.  That left three to go.  One of them slashed at Malon, who, with the added strength of the Silver Gauntlets, was able to block the attack.  She then danced out of the way, throwing him off balance.  She spun and embedded the Fairy Sword in his back.  She pulled it out immediately and, anticipating the next move as Link and Ingo had taught her, stabbed at the next attacker, who obligingly ran right into the point.  She turned to face the last merc, but she saw Mattalla's heavy fist pound into his face, killing him instantly.  Mattalla retrieved his hammer and strapped to his back once again.  Malon wiped the blood from her sword and re-sheathed it.  "You fight well, Malon Lon," Mattalla complimented.  "And you fight with honor, for people you have never met, let alone care for.  Such is the way of a true warrior.  It would be an honor, if you, Malon Lon, will become Sworn-Sister to myself and the Goron people."

   Malon stared at him, mouth open.  "The honor would be mine, Mattalla, Lone Hunter."  It sounded corny, but she felt it was the most appropriate thing to say.  "Now, Sworn-Brother Mattalla, let's go see how General Link is faring."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   _"I can win, he's only a man, I can win, he's only a man,"_

   Link kept repeating the words in his mind, but each time he thought them they seemed less and less likely.  When the geyser had gone off, he had leapt up a small ledge behind him and scrambled up another twelve feet to hide behind a boulder.  He needed to catch his breath, or he would be finished before the Shade even touched him.  The only problem with his hiding place was that it didn't drown out the Shade's taunts.

   "I'll give it to you Link," he said.  "Clever trick, buying yourself time like this.  Bet all this dust and humidity is making it hard to breath, huh?"  Link closed his eyes and tried to fall in a healing trance Impa had taught him while he trained under her.  The trance would slow his breathing, calm him, if he could fall in and out before being found.

   "I don't understand why you hate 'me' so, Link," he went on.  "I mean, look at me, and then look at yourself.  Who's stronger?  Who has the most power?  I do, Link.  The emotions that make me also make me strong."

   _Almost there…_

   "You loathe the weapon you've become; I love it.  You despise the violence you must resort to for the greater good; I drink it in.  We're the same person, Link.  I've just accepted what I am."

   _Concentrate…_

   "I wonder," the Shade said, his voice mockingly inquisitive.  "What will Malon think when she sees me?"

   Link's eyes snapped open.

   "Do you think she'll recognize the difference?  I mean, I can make up whatever story I like to explain the skin and the hair, but do you think she'll embrace the personality?  Do you think she'll understand when I'm through with her?  Will her eyes show betrayal, fear…"

   Link's blade pulsed with energy.

   "Or will she look at me with understanding?  Or maybe even…joy…"

   A piercing cry split through the cavern, and the Shade looked up to see Link falling towards him, his sword already releasing the magic stored within.  The Shade jumped out of the way, but only just in time.  The magic cut through the rock, spilling magma out the sides.  Link attacked again, each stroke as if it were his last.  The Shade backed away from each blow, his grin even wider.  "Yes, Link!  That's it, give in!  Feed me!"

   This caused Link to pause, the fear of what was happening to him evident in his eyes, and the Shade took advantage of this.  They were getting dangerously close to the mouth of the crater, and the Shade began to beat Link towards the edge.  They came within five feet when the said thrust one last time.  Link blocked it, but the force of the blow caused him to stagger backwards.  He lost his footing, tried to regain his balance, and fell backwards off the precipice, dropping his sword on the edge.  The Shade laughed sauntered over to the edge.  He got right to the edge and peered over, hoping to see Link writhing in the boiling lava.

   Suddenly, a gloved hand shot up and grabbed him by his ankle.  To surprised to fight back, the Shade tumbled over.  The fall stopped abruptly, the hand still gripping his ankle.  He looked up into the calm and determined face of Link, who was clutching a stone jutting out of the wall.

   "But…how…" the Shade stammered, cringing at the cold determination in Link's eyes.

   "You're right," Link said.  "We are the same.  The same in all but one thing…" He looked into the Shade's face one last time.  His own face.  "I'm not that cocky."  Link let go, and the Shade fell screaming in the molten rock.  He sunk into the lava, and the screams finally stopped.  Link pulled himself up, and began to crawl, inch by painful inch, back towards the Lava Garden.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "I'm going in after him," Malon declared, already heading into the tunnel.  Mattalla's hand on her shoulder held her back.

   "No, Malon.  He said he would return, and he will."

   "But…but…"

   Mattalla smiled down at her.  "Have faith, child.  Link is stronger than anyone will ever know.  It is not in his nature to fail, especially when another's life hangs in the balance.  Whether millions of lives or that of one unborn child, Link will do whatever is necessary to complete his mission and save those lives.  He is a hero, Malon, he always has been and he always will be.  Come, let us go see to my nephew."

   She allowed herself to be led away, back towards the room's entrance, when all of a sudden the heard something behind them hit the floor.  They turned, and both of them, Goron and Hylian, gasped at what they saw.  It was Link, lying face down on the floor, one arm stretched above his head.  He was covered in dust and ash, and his breathing was shallow, but he was alive.  In his outstretched hand he held twelve Firesnaps and twelve Blugleberry Violets.

   "Faith, Sworn-Sister Malon," Mattalla repeated with smile.  "Faith is always rewarded."


	17. Ashes

Chapter Seventeen

Ashes

   Rolondrof sat in his tent, still in deep meditation, as he had been ever since he last spoke with his half-brother.  He had not eaten, or even moved, in that time.  As commanded, he waited.  Waited for the signal to begin the final act.

   "Now!"

   He gasped in surprise and his eyes snapped open.  He hastily rose to his feet, almost tripping over his robes.  Throwing open the flap to his tent, he rushed through the town, the morning sun only just risen, searching for his brother.  He found Skorn sparring against one of the newly constructed Iron Knuckles to test it's worth.   "Skorn!" he hollered.  "Gather the task force!  The order has been given!"

   Skorn nodded and yelled at the top of his mighty lungs, "Fire Squad, to me!"  The command carried through the entire camp, and within moments a dozen mercenaries and two Lizaflos were gathered around Skorn and Rolondrof.

   Rolondrof stepped forward.  "The time has come, Fire Squad.  You will ride hard to the destination, and you will complete your mission as quickly as possible.  Follow your orders, and Lord Ganon shall reward you beyond your wildest dreams.  Now ride, for the glory of our Lord Ganon, and the destruction of the Hero!"

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "Please Link, get some sleep.  Epona and I can stand guard tonight."

   "It's all right, Malon, I'm fine.  Stop worrying."

   Link, Malon, and Epona were camped on the southern shore of the Zora River.  It was three days after Link's return from the crater.  Malon had insisted that he take a day to recover as she administered her cure to the ailing Gorons.  They were out of danger now, and Link and Malon were both hailed as heroes.  They had started down the mountain the next day, and now here they were.  Link steadfastly refused to relinquish his guard, much to the dismay of both the girl and the horse.

   Malon's face hardened into a mask of determination.  "Well if you won't sleep when you're told, then I'm going to talk till you fall asleep."

   Link sighed.  There was no way he was getting out of this now.  "All right.  What do you want to talk about?"

   "Your forest.  Since I'm never going to go there, I want you to at least tell me about it."

   Link thought for a moment and shuffled closer to the fire.  "Well, out of all my journeys, out of all the places I've been, it's still the most beautiful land in the entire country.  In the spring, all the flowers bloom, some that have never been seen by any outsider.  The trees seem to speak to each other, whenever the wind passes through them.  When the fall comes, all the leaves turn gold and red, and when the fall, they always fall into huge piles," Link laughed at the memory.  "We—the Kokiri and I—we'd always search for the biggest ones and see who could scatter the most leaves.  Bofo, the fattest of my age, would always win, just because he had the most weight.  And the winter is always fun, especially around the Yule season.  All of us Kokiri and fairies would decorate the evergreens with berries and holy and pinecones, and then the forest fairies would light the boughs at night.  During the day we'd slide down the biggest hills on pieces of bark from the old trees, and in the evening we'd gather around a fire—usually in Saria's house—and just sit there, drinking home-brewed cider and eating cakes."

   Link paused, holding onto the memories.  "It sounds wonderful," Malon said.  "You're so lucky to be allowed to live there."

   "Yeah.  These past couple of days I've been wondering what life would be like if I had grown up in the castle.  But then I remember all my memories with the Kokiri in the forest…and I realize I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

   Malon stared across the fire.  "I wish I could see it, could meet your friends.  But if it's so great, why did you leave?"

   Link sighed.  "At first, I didn't really have a choice.  It was believed that I had killed the Great Deku Tree, the Kokiri's creator and guardian of the forest.  And then there was that whole business with…" he paused again.  Again, he was getting too close to the truth, and he couldn't share that with her yet.  "Anyway, after the first year or so, the Kokiri accepted me back into the forest.  The 'leader', Mido, even though he had always disliked me, saw that everyone else missed me and repented all the rumors he had spread about me.  As I grew older, and it became obvious that I was a Hylian instead of a Kokiri, they were a little frightened at first, afraid I'd become like all the other Hylians in their legends.  But it soon became apparent that I was the same boy they had grown up with, only bigger, and as it turned out, capable of the more difficult tasks.  So I've lived there ever since, whenever I get a break in my travels."

   He stayed silent for a while after that, reflecting on his past.  He never realized how much he missed his home until he was away from it.  Like all good things, you don't appreciate them till they're gone.

   _"LINK!"_

   The voice in his head was forceful enough to knock him onto his back.  Malon was at his side in an instant.  "Link, what just happened?  What's wrong?"

   Link tried to sit up.  "I—I don't know.  I thought I heard…"

   _"Help us!"_

_   "Put it out, put it out!"_

_   "Get to the Tree!"_

_   "Mido?  MIDO!"_

_   "Link, come back!"_

   Link cried out in pain.  The voices; they belonged to the Kokiri, but most of all one of them belonged to Saria.  He leapt to his feet, startling both Malon and Epona.  "Quickly!" he said, dousing the fire and strapping the gear to Epona's saddle.  "C'mon, we have to go!"  
   "Go where?" Malon asked, totally confused.

   "The Forest!  It's in danger!"  Link leapt onto Epona's saddle and pulled Malon up behind him.  The steed reared back, and they were off, running as fast as Epona could go.

   "Link, what's going on?" Malon yelled over the wind.

   He didn't answer.  All he did was spur Epona on.  "Faster Epona, please!  We need to get to the forest!"

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Link had seen many horrifying sights in his life.  He had seen fields riddled with mutilated bodies.  He had been witness to hellish sacrifices and had fought creatures only seen in nightmares.  But nothing—nothing—could prepare him for the sight before him.  They had ridden hard all night, not pausing for a rest, east towards the Lost Woods, Link's home.  It was the middle of the morning when they arrived.

   In the mid-morning sun, the Lost Woods was burning.

   Malon gasped.  "Oh, Link…"

   "No…" was all he could say.  "NOOOOOO!!!"  He spurred Epona on so hard that the horse was taken by surprise.  They raced through the trees, over the bridge, through the long, dark tunnel, and emerged in Kokiri Village.  Every house was on fire.  All the Kokiri were running back and forth, yelling out names, carrying buckets of water in a futile effort to douse the flames.  Link leapt from Epona's back and joined in the melee.  He took his ocarina from his pouch and played the Song of Storms.  The sky immediately above the village clouded over, and with a crack of lightning rain poured from the sky.  

   By now Malon was on the ground, Epona right behind her.  She saw Link dart in and out of the burning homes, pulling out trapped children.  "C'mon Epona," she ordered.  "They need help with those buckets."  Malon lead Epona into the midst of the Kokiri.  "Everyone, bring your buckets over here!  We're here to help!"  The children listened, and soon Malon was lifting three Kokiri a turn onto Epona's back, each one with a bucket of water in each hand.  The horse carried them from house to house, and then back to the small pond to refill.  Malon cared for those that had inhaled too much smoke and had minor burns.  All the while she kept her eyes open for Link.  In the smoke, flames, and rain, he was nowhere to be seen.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "Saria!  SARIA!" Link searched frantically through Saria's home, even while flaming pieces fell to the floor around him.  She wasn't there, but Sasha, one of her best friends was, huddled in a corner.

   "Link…" she coughed, her normally orange hair darkened by ash and soot.  Link jumped through the wall of flame separating them.  
   "Hold on Sasha, I'll get you out of here."  He wrapped her in his cloak and began to make his way through the door.  He pushed his way through debris scattered along the floor and out the crumbling door.  He took Sasha over to where Malon had gathered the other Kokiri, in front of the entrance to the Deku Tree's glade.  Link quickly counted all the heads, and his eyes widened as he discovered who was missing.  "Where are Saria and Mido?  Where are they?"

   Nik, one of the Know-It-All Brothers coughed and pointed to Mido's house.  Between the rain and the efforts of Epona and the Kokiri, the fire was almost out.  But from Mido's stump at the far edge of the village, flames still licked the air.  "Mido was still asleep when it started, and he got trapped in his house.  Saria went in to try and help him."  Link was already up and sprinting before Nik finished.  Malon and the others all ran after him.  

   He wasted no time as he leapt straight through the fire blocking the entrance, his eyes searching through the smoke.  "Saria?  Saria, where are you?"

   "Here…*koff*…here Link!  Mido's unconscious!"

   Link followed the voice to the back wall.  Saria was there, curled over Mido's prone form, trying to protect him.  Link burned his clothes and his hands as he pushed his way through the flaming wreckage.  Lifting them both in his arms, he wrapped his singed cloak around them and started moving towards the door.  The smoke was too thick to see through, but he pushed on.  Saria's sudden cry caused him to look up, just as the roof collapsed on top of them.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "Liiiiiinnnkkkkk!!!!"

   Malon's scream joined with those of the Kokiri as the roof to Mido's house collapsed.  The flames had been doused by the rain, but not soon enough to save the structure.  She stared through tear-streaked eyes, as the salty drops cleared small paths on her ash-blackened face.  The girl, the horse, and the children all stood there, in the rain, watching, hoping.

   "Look!" one of the Kokiri cried.  Through the smoke, a tall figure lurched forward through the doorway.  His clothes and cloak were burned and singed, even as the rain washed away the soot.  In his arms he held a little green haired girl and another blonde boy with freckles.  He set them down, and the green haired girl stood the boy up and helped him walk to the others.  Malon choked, and ran towards Link.  She leapt into his arms, wrapped her arms around his neck, and placed her lips against his, tears of joy flowing even as they kissed.  They stayed that way for a while, as the rain did it's best to wash away the sorrow of the past hour.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Link, Malon, and Saria sat in what remained of Link's tree house.  Since it was so high up, only the base had been badly damaged by the flames.  The rest of the Kokiri huddled in the relative protection of the Deku Tree's glade, which had magically been protected from the fire.

   "The fire started only an hour before you arrived," Saria tried to explain, wiping tears from her eyes.  "No one saw it coming.  All we saw were a group of horses fleeing through the tunnel.  You must have just missed them coming through.  We tried our best to fight the fire, but…" she choked on the words.

   Malon reached over and touched her shoulder.  "We managed to rescue everyone, though," she pointed out.  "That's all that matters."

   Saria nodded her understanding.  "Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that our home is gone.  Destroyed by a bunch of stupid Big People."

   Link just sat on the edge of the bed, staring at his walls, lined with weapons and masks.  Finally, he spoke, almost in a whisper.  "They took it."

   Both girls looked over at him.  "Took what, Link?" asked Saria.

   He didn't answer.  He merely stood up and headed out the door.  Malon and Saria followed him down the ladder, and all the way to the home of the Deku Tree.  All the Kokiri were huddled around it's roots, seeking protection.  Link stepped right up to the Tree.  "Tell me," was all he said.

   "Link, you must understand…"

   "TELL ME!"  Link's command was accentuated by a clap of thunder.  Malon, Saria, and the other Kokiri jumped in surprise.

   The Tree sighed, it's voice filled with sorrow and regret.  "This was not supposed to happen, Link.  It was not foretold, I swear it.  He is working against the flow of destiny.  And there was nothing…" it choked, "Nothing I could do to stop it.  I…I am sorry."

   "Is Ganon returning?" Link asked.  The Tree remained silent.  "IS HE?"  Again, thunder struck as Link raised his voice.

   "Yes.  And there is nothing we can do to stop it."

   Link stood there several moments longer.  "Take care of them until I get back," he said, looking to the other Kokiri.

   "I always do," but even as the Tree said this, he realized how inappropriate that last statement was given the past couple hours.  Link turned and stalked back towards the entrance to the glade.  He stopped once to look at his friends.

   "I'll be back.  I promise."  Many of the children nodded, but Malon could tell that not all of them believed it.  He continued back through the entrance, Malon and Saria falling into step behind him.

   "What will you do now?" Saria asked.

   "We're going back to the castle," Link replied.  "You should come too, Saria.  Zelda will want to talk with you.  I'm sure all the other Sages are already there."

   Malon had no idea what he meant by Sages, and she didn't think he would explain, so instead she asked, "What did they take from your house Link?"

   Link paused as they reached Epona.  Finally, he answered.  "My mask.  The Fierce Deity Mask.  I brought it back with me from one of my travels.  It was the most dangerous weapon of that world.  I thought only I could use it, but if it was taken by Ganon's followers, they must know something about it I don't."  He mounted Epona and pulled the girls up, Saria in front, Malon behind.  "Come on.  We have no time to lose."

   "But Saria can't leave the forest, can she?  I thought you said Kokiri would die if they left the forest," Malon queried.

   Saria looked back at her and offered a small smile.  "Don't worry about me.  I'll be fine."

   The three travelers left the charred village behind them, along with any innocence they may have had left.  It was only after the were back on the plains of Hyrule, heading towards the castle, that Malon realized that, during Link's confrontation with the Deku Tree, there had been no clouds to produce the thunder.


	18. Arrival

Chapter Eighteen

Arrival

   The town that had once been Barsmill stood deserted.  Ashes from bonfires, discarded weapons, and pools of blood littered the streets and homes.  The smell of smoke and death filled the night sky.  It was a smell Skorn drank in like mother's milk.  He walked over to where his brother was standing at the edge of the town.  "All the men have departed for the west, as ordered, brother."

   "Thank you, Skorn," Rolondrof smiled at his huge twin.  "The faithful are already congregating at the Temple of Time.  The time is upon us, Skorn.  Our brother returns tomorrow night."

   Skorn nodded.  "'And the world shall no My name, and learn to fear and honor it's power.  I have risen from the prison through the hands of the Hero, and My might shall cleanse the land of all that would oppose me.'"

   Rolondrof chuckled at the quote.  "The Dragmire speaks true brother, though I sometimes wonder if you follow it too closely.  You know what is to happen in the coming weeks.  Does it not bother you that the Dragmire and the faithful are all tools in Lord Ganon's plan?"

   "No," Skorn answered.  "Lying and trickery is honorable when it is used to uphold family honor and call penance from the trickery and deception of another.  Link, though a worthy and honorable adversary, he disgraced and dishonored our family.  He must be made to repent."

   Rolondrof laughed.  "My brother, though the skies may crumble and the waters may boil, you will always remain the same.  And of that I am glad.  But come," he threw his hood over his head.  "We must leave now if we are to arrive before the boy.  This is one party we don't want to miss."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Link, Malon, and Saria arrived at the city the afternoon after they had set out.  Epona had once again rode hard without rest, and Link swore to her that she would get all the hay and oats she could eat in the palace stable once they got there.  However, Malon didn't seem to think the horse minded.

   It was a cloudy day, and the sun was having troubles breaking through the barrier.  Link led Epona through the crowded streets towards the castle.  "Have you ever been to the palace before?" Saria asked Malon.  Over the past evening they had been talking a lot, and had become fairly good friends.

   "No," the farm-girl replied.  "I've met King Jax and Princess Zelda before, though.  They sometimes come to Lon Lon Ranch for a 'official inspection', though I think they really just like looking at the horses."

   "If they're anything like Epona, I can see why."  The horse whinnied, and nipped at Saria's head affectionately.

   They were now at the northern edge of the city, and to their right, they could see the Temple of Time rising from the trees of the Millennial Park.  Link paused as they walked past.  "Do you feel that, Saria?"

   Saria paused and closed her eyes in concentration.  "I feel something, but I don't know what.  What do you think?"

   Malon looked at them, completely lost.  "Feel what?"

   "Something's…" Link started, "…wrong."  He handed Epona's reins to Malon.  "Keep going to the castle," he said.  "Bring Zelda here as soon as possible."

   Saria frowned in concern.  "I don't know Link.  This doesn't feel right.  Come with us, and we'll get Zelda together…"

   "There's no time," he interrupted.  "Something's going on.  Go, now."

   Malon had absolutely no idea what was going on, but nonetheless, she lifted Saria onto Epona's back and mounted behind her.  "We'll be back as soon as we can," she promised, and she spurred Epona on the path to the castle.  Link watched them go, and then he turned and headed towards the Temple.  He couldn't explain what he felt, but it was strangely familiar and inviting, but at the same time foreboding and evil.  He walked through the park, the feelings getting stronger with every step.  Soon he was mounting the steps to the Temple.  The large double doors were open, and he could see into the front foyer.  

   It was dark in the building, the only light coming from a few scattered torches on the wall.  Link didn't so much walk towards the main room as he was dragged.  A sudden chill ran down his back.  He pushed open the doors to the main room, and was shocked at what he saw.  Hundreds of people were gathered in the aisles and pews, praying and chanting and preaching.  The banners hanging from posts held in the hands of a few showed the same insignia Link had seen on those of the Church of Ganon.  Indeed, he saw the scruffy leader of the group of to one side, preaching to a group of people who had gathered around him.  "His time has come," he said, spreading his arms as if to enfold all of them.  "We the faithful and the righteous have been chosen!  He is coming, and He shall save us!  Pray and be thankful, brothers and sisters; our Lord Ganon has come!"  Link didn't know what to think.  His mind was sluggish, hardly functioning for some reason.

   "Halt!"

   Link and the followers looked to the front of the room, where the Pedestal of Time stood, the three Spiritual Stones floating above it.  Link saw Skorn standing in front of the Door of Time with a smaller man with wild fiery hair, who could only be Rolondrof.  But that didn't surprise half as much as what he saw behind them.

   The Door of Time was open.

   _"That's impossible…"_ he thought.  _"I still have the ocarina…"_

   "There he is!" yelled Rolondrof.  "He is the one that would stop the coming of our Lord Ganon!  Stop him, stop him!"  And with that, three hundred fanatical Hylians charged Link.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Darunia, Ruto, Nabooru, Impa, and Shrike all looked in surprise as Zelda cried out.  She had fallen from her chair in the war room where Shrike was sharing his latest report, crying out in pain.  Impa was immediately at her side.  "Your highness, what is it?"

   "Can't…can't you feel it?" Zelda stammered.  "It's happening…it's happening now!  Quickly, everyone to the Temple, we must…"

   "Your highness," a page interrupted, walking into the room.  "There are two girls named Saria and Malon at the gates, claiming they must speak with you about someone named Link.  They say it is of the utmost importance."

   Zelda's eyes widened as everything fell into place.

_   "My brother shall be released regardless, through means that will cause you to most certainly regret any inaction now…_

_   "…he will suffer far, far more than you are now…"_

_   "It cannot help you, do not take it…"_

_   The Temple of Time lying in ruins…_

   "Oh no…" she gasped.  "Link!  We have to stop him!"  She struggled to her feet and ran out of the room, the others following frantically.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Fifty of the fanatics lay unconscious on the floor of the Temple of Time as Link battled his way towards the Door.  He would not draw his sword on innocents, so his fists and feet had been busy.  Still, he was battered, and there were still over two hundred people to go through.  He inched his way step by step through the sea of followers, fists striking faces, feet taking out legs, even as he was pummeled in his face, stomach and ribs.

   Eventually he made it to the Pedestal, leapt over it, and ran through the Door.  As soon as he stepped over the threshold, it fell shut behind him.  He looked back in surprise.  Trapped.  He looked forward into the hall.  There it was; the Master Sword, resting in it's pedestal.  It had been eight years since he had seen it, and he could feel it calling out to him.

   _"Take me…use me…"_

   He walked into the chamber, dim light streaming through the window Navi had used to depart from his life.  Hanging beneath that window, seven feet off the floor, was a great owl, crucified by hooks through it's wings.  Link sucked in breath.  "Kaepora!"  He hurried over to the owl, past the sword, drowning out it's call.  He lifted the bird from the hooks and gently settled it on the ground.  "Don't worry Kaepora," he assured.  "I'll get you out of here."

   "L—Link," the bird croaked.  "Don't give in…"

   "To what?  What?"

   "To us."

   Link turned to see Skorn and Rolondrof standing on the opposite side of the Sword.  Rolondrof was grinning like a wolf, and Skorn was cracking his knuckles.  Link saw that he was indeed wearing his Golden Gauntlets.  "How did you get in here?" Link demanded, drawing his sword.  "What do you hope to accomplish?"

   "I thought it was obvious," Rolondrof laughed stopping before the Sword.  "We are here to free our brother.  You remember; Ganon, the man who brought Hyrule to it's knees before you managed to cheat him out of victory."

   "He was insane," Link circled the pair, even as Skorn drew his own massive sword.  "In that future, chances are you would just as dead as everyone else."

   "Liar!"  Skorn swung his sword in a mighty downward thrust.  Link leapt out of the way as the sword dug itself a foot deep into the stone floor.

   "'Thou shall not take My name in vain, else thou be punished by lightning and steel'."  Rolondrof raised his hands, and bolts of blue lightning sprung from his fingers.  Link couldn't get out of the way in time, and the dark magic enveloped him in a grip of pain.  Rolondrof swung his arms towards a wall, and the lightning picked Link up and slammed him into it.  The dark mage repeated this several times, until he finally let Link fall to the floor, bloodied and bruised.  He struggled to his feet, even as Skorn swung his sword at his head.  He ducked and raised his own blade to block, but the force of Skorn's blow shattered the Goron blade in half.  Link's arm went numb.  Skorn calmly sheathed his sword and picked Link up by the front of his shirt.  He punched him once in the ribs, and Link heard several of the bones crack.  If Skorn had used his full strength, the fist would have skewered him.

   The giant threw Link at the Master Sword at Rolondrof's feet.  The man smiled down at him.  "You cannot win," he mocked.  Link looked up at the blade before him.

   "I…I need it…"

   "It cannot help you," Skorn said.  "Do not take it."

   Link started to raise his good arm.  "Help me…I need you…"

  Rolondrof glared down at Link, smiling.

   "I need it…"

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Zelda and the others met Malon and Saria at the gates.  "Saria!  Miss Lon!"  Zelda said, riding past them on her horse.  "Hurry, we have no time to waste!"  Darunia rolled by a moment later, followed by Ruto, Nabooru, and Impa on their own steeds.  Malon and Saria wasted a second to look at each other, and then Malon turned Epona to follow.

   They sprinted down the path into the city and through Millennial Park.  They had no sooner cleared the last row of trees when a blinding flash erupted through the roof of the Temple.  The cloudy afternoon sky blazed with the light.  Zelda and the Sages grabbed their heads in pain.  The mark of the Triforce blazed to life on the back of Zelda's right hand, and the temple symbols of all the Sages blazed on the left palms of the Sages.   Zelda looked at the Temple of Time as the roof caved in and the light receded.  "Goddesses help us," she whispered.  "We're too late."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Link felt himself being lifted from the rubble by a strong hand.  He couldn't open his eyes, but he felt the hilt of a sword in his hand.  The Master Sword.  A voice drifted into his head.  A voice he had not heard in eight years, but still as familiar as his own.

   "Thank-you, boy.  I can't be sure what's going through your head right now, so let me give you some things to think about.  First of all, let me congratulate you; you passed all my tests.  Confusion: the messenger my brothers sent into the Forest was meant to cloud your rationality, cause you to lose your focus.  It didn't.  The physical test: you bested my dragon, a feat accomplished by only a very few, of which even fewer survived.  Psychological: you defeated the double from the Mirror of Orgamus and kept your sanity at the same time.  Emotional: your home was burned to the ground, yet you saved the inhabitants and managed to make it all the way here.  Again I congratulate you.

   "For eight years I have awaited this moment; the moment when I would once again look you in your face.  Only this time it would not be in defeat.  No, this time I thank you, Link.  Without you none of this would have been possible.  We both know the Master Sword was the key to the Sacred Realm.  But did you know that it was also the key _out of it_?  I bet you didn't, which is why this is so ironic.  The very boy and the very sword that imprisoned me were also the keys to my salvation.  You see, your drawing of the Master Sword, combined with the spirits of three hundred willing sacrifices, were all I needed to escape.  It took me eight years and vast amounts of magic, but it is done.

   "So I want you to think on this: three hundred people lie dead in the hall of the most sacred site in all Hyrule because you drew the Master Sword one more time.  I will wage war on this land, and kill a thousand people for every year I was imprisoned.  And when that's over, I will kill everyone else.  Just.  Because.  I.  Can.  All because of you."  Link slipped into unconsciousness, but before the voice imparted it's final words.

   "The beginning is over, Link.  The end is here."

END PART ONE

TO BE CONTINUED


	19. AFTERWORD

AFTERWORD

   What'd I tell ya?  One wicked cliffhanger, as promised.  So now we know the identity of Link's father, his role in the return of Ganon to Hyrule, and the source of all his recent troubles.  But there's still a lot more story to tell before I'm finished with Link's last quest.  In part two, Sacred Journeys, we discover Link's definitive origin, his importance to Hyrule, and his final fate.  More light will be shed on Ganon's plans, as he, Skorn, and Rolondrof begin to make their move against Zelda and the Sages.  Also, many of the subplots I had running through the story will be carried over or resolved in the next part.

   But don't worry, Malon will be along for the ride, and more importantly (for me anyway) I'll be introducing all my new characters and playing around with ones I introduced in part one, including Shrike, Mattalla, and Zakro.  There'll also be the return of another important character in Link's life…

   I'd like to thank everyone who has read this story and posted reviews for it.  I really appreciate the comments and praise.  If anyone else has any suggestions or opinions—both good and bad, as both are appreciated—put them in reviews, or e-mail them to me…just make sure you put "Zelda" in the subject so I don't delete them.  A special shout out to A Katz Omnipotent King for pointing out that I don't accept anonymous reviews.  That problem is now solved.

   Now that FanFiction is back up and running, expect to see the first installments of Part Two by the end of the weekend.  I promise it'll be worth the wait.  So keep reading, reviewing, and generally feeding my ego as we prepare for the next leg of Link's final quest.

Peace


	20. PREVIEW sorta

   Ahem.

   Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages.  For no other purpose than to have this story back on the front pages, I have decided to add this special sneak preview of part two.  A "theatrical trailer" if you will.  So please, bear with this pathetic attempt at publicity, and enjoy.  If that's possible, considering there's no pictures…

In one terrible moment, the greatest threat Hyrule has ever known returns. With the aid of an ancient evil, he will burn the country to the ground. 

**Unless he can be stopped.**

**Six champions will be Chosen.**

**A Soldier.**

**A Thief.**

**A King.**

**A Warrior.**

**A Farmer.**

**And the Hero.**

**They will travel through new worlds, and face new enemies.**

**They will reunite with lost friends and unveil the mystery of their future.**

**This is the Hero's Final Journey.**

**But he will not be going alone.**

The Legend of Zelda: End of Destiny 

**Sacred Journeys**


End file.
